Ultraviolence
by JustNadia
Summary: —Si quisiera matarte, ya lo habría hecho —Contestó el moreno, aún con el cuchillo presionando el cuello de la pelinegra. —¿Y por qué no lo haces, bastardo? —Dijo ella con dificultad. —Porque me encantas, y sería estúpido que te matara cuando no puedo vivir sin ti.
1. Correr o Morir

Hola a todos, aquí yo con un fic un poco, fuerte.

**Advertencia y aclaraciones:** Esta historia puede contener material no apto para muchas personas. Aunque no hagan caso, están advertidos.  
Nada de aquí me pertenece, sólo la trama de la historia.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Ella estaba en uno de sus lugares favoritos, donde le gustaba mostrar piel de más para sentirse libre. No era algo de lo cual estar orgullosa, pero no podía mentir: Le encantaba causar tanta lujuria en tantos idiotas. Y no sólo eso, le encantaba bailar, aunque ese tipo de baile no fuera su favorito.

Mientras ella se encontraba en el escenario bailando y causando alborotos, otra de nuestras protagonistas se encontraba recorriendo todo el lugar, nada más ni nada menos que robando a los mismos idiotas que bailaban por nuestra bailarina nata. Como estaban distraídos mirando a la chica rubia arriba del escenario, esta se acercaba mucho a algunos, excitándolos más de lo que ya estaban metiendo su mano en los bolsillos de ellos. Como son tan idiotas, los dejaba con una gran erección, y con ningún centavo.

Cuando terminó la "presentación" de la primer chica, esta bajo del escenario y entró a los camerinos. Minutos después llegó la segunda chica, con los senos más grandes pues su sostén estaba lleno de billetes.

—Es hora de irnos, rubia. Ya tengo lo suficiente —la susodicha asintió y corrió a vestirse para salir del lugar.

—¡Vaya, Kaoru! Cuanto "relleno" llevas en las tetas —dijo con gracia una chica de más o menos diecisiete años, la misma edad de ellas, que al parecer también iba al lugar de vez en cuando a ganar un poco de dinero.

—Que te puedo decir, Himeko. No ganas si no aprovechas —la chica soltó una risotada antes de que la llamaran para su presentación. Pasaron pocos minutos cuando la rubia volvió, con menos maquillaje y ropa más adecuada.

—¿Estás segura que llevas lo suficiente? Si no, sabes que yo puedo...

—Te lo he dicho un montón de veces, Miyako —interrumpió la pelinegra—. No necesito de tu compasión, sólo de tu distracción.

—Pero no es compasión, yo quiero ayudarte —la morena rodó los ojos, seguido de un bufido de cansancio, e ignorando a la ojiazul salió de los camerinos con dirección a la puerta de salida—. Que mierda... —terminó susurrando, y salió también de los camerinos, detrás de su amiga.

—¡Allí van las ladronas! —gritó de repente un hombre de los muchos que había debajo del escenario. Las dos chicas voltearon sorprendidas y un poco asustadas, dándose cuenta entonces de la sonrisa de satisfacción de la pecosa que se encontraba en el escenario.

—¡Hijas de puta! ¡Prostitutas de mierda! —comenzó a gritar todo el público, y fue cuando las chicas reaccionaron y salieron corriendo del lugar, siendo perseguidas por los guardias. Sabían bien que robar allí era un caos, pues ya habían violado y matado a una compañera suya de hace tiempo por hacer lo mismo. Ese no era un club común, era un club específicamente peligroso.

—No ganas si no aprovechas —susurró la pelirroja que aún seguía en el escenario, disfrutando la imagen en su mente de las dos mujeres en el noticiero, cubiertas de sangre.

* * *

—Momoko, la cena está servida —la chica, de dieciocho años recién cumplidos, dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre el buró que estaba del lado izquierdo de su cama, y se dirigió a la planta baja de su gran casa, específicamente al comedor.

—Mira hija, lasagna, tu platillo favorito —Momoko vio el plato que su madre le ponía en un lugar de la mesa y trató de hacer una sonrisa sincera, pero sólo le salió una pequeña sonrisita. Su mamá también le sonrió, pero en sus ojos se denotaba la tristeza. Quería que su única hija fuera feliz, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

—Gracias mamá, ¿dónde está Jonathan? —preguntó con su tímida voz.

—Aún sigue en el trabajo. Dice que la compañía ha tenido estanques estos últimos días, pero que ya lo están arreglando —terminó su relato con una sonrisa, y Momoko trató de sonreír, pero pasó lo mismo. Terminaron su cena en silencio, pues la madre de la pelirroja no sabía de qué hablar, y ella tampoco. Subió a su habitación, y pensó en continuar su lectura entre las penumbras, pero comenzó a sentirse ahogada con tanta soledad. se puso encima de su blusa una capucha morada y salió de la casa, sin siquiera decirle a su mamá.

Camino sin dirección alguna, fijándose bien en que calles iba para no perderse, después de todo eran pasadas las once de la noche. Llevaba dos calles cuando se puso a pensar, ¿qué hacía ella, casi a media noche, caminando por la ciudad? No lo sabía, pero tenía un presentimiento de algo.

Llevaba aproximadamente veinte minutos caminando, cuando comenzó a escuchar gritos de hombres y pasos de personas corriendo. Volteó a todos lados tratando de ubicar de donde venían, y en una de esas rápidas miradas reconoció algo perfectamente.

Un callejón común dónde la gente solía tirar cajas de cartón que no necesitaba.

Momoko comenzó a respirar con dificultad, las piernas le empezaron a temblar y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Estaba a punto de caer al piso por si misma, cuando dos fuerzas la arrastraron a este sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

—¡Tienes que ayudarnos! —escuchó que le pedía una voz de chica, un poco infantil, pero quebrada por las lágrimas. No sabía que hacer, le dolía el cuerpo por la caída. hasta que otra fuerza las arrastró a ella y a la chica de la voz infantil al callejón, detrás de un montón de cajas.

Estaba muy asustada, y los recuerdos comenzaron a atacarla sin piedad.

—¡Quédense calladas! —susurró una voz, también de mujer, pero un poco más grave que la otra. Momoko abrió los ojos poco a poco, muy nerviosa, y vio a las dos chicas que tenía delante de ella. Una era rubia, peinada con dos coletas. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la mascara corrida por toda la cara. La otra era pelinegra, con el cabello corto hasta los hombros. Sus ojos verde esmeralda rebosaban preocupación—. ¡Miyako, deja de llorar!

—¡Te dije que yo podía ayudarte, Kaoru! —susurro la rubia con desesperación, abriendo los ojos al fin y demostrando su ojiazul, pero asustada mirada—. ¡Ya viste en lo que nos metimos, vamos a morir estúpida!

—¡Moriremos sólo si no cierras esa boca! ¡Cállate! —Miyako sólo atino a hacer lo que su amiga decía, pues tenía razón.

Cuando los matones pasaron por la calle frente al callejón y no las vieron, las tres chicas tuvieron una preocupación menos, pero nunca pensaron en que regresarían a buscarlas allí. Momoko estaba muy asustada puesto que, aunque no tuviera que ver con esas tipas, la matarían igual ya que nadie debía saber que había pasado.

Se hicieron lo más pequeñitas que pudieron en las cajas, con los nervios a tope y un matón en frente de ellas que aún no las descubría. Miyako cada vez respiraba más fuerte, a Kaoru se le dilataban más los ojos del miedo y Momoko estaba temblando mucho. No sabían que hacer, sólo esperaban un milagro.

—¡No están aquí! —gritó de repente el hombre y su compañero llego corriendo con la llamada.

—Tendremos que decirle al jefe, el enviara luego a "los profesionales" —dijo el recién llegado, sacando un teléfono celular de uno de sus bolsillos y saliendo del callejón.

—¿Profesionales? —preguntó con exasperación el otro—. Esos niños sólo saben jugar con las personas, nosotros podríamos matarlas fácilmente.

—Por eso son los profesionales, estúpido —contesto violentamente, volteando a ver a su compañero, que apenas salía del callejón—. Juegan con sus victimas.

Eso fue lo último que Momoko alcanzó a escuchar, pues además de que los hombres ya se alejaban, comenzó a sentir mucho peso en los párpados y, de un momento a otro, cayó desmayada.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Por favor dejen un review, se los agradecería mucho.

**Posdata: Daliacomecereal y Karla-20, saben que las quiero un montón chicas. Feliz Aniversario de ser las PPG. Las amo.**

Hasta pronto, _Nadia c:_


	2. Momoko

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Gracias por los rr, favs y follows.

**Advertencia y aclaraciones:** Esta historia puede contener material no apto para muchas personas. Aunque no hagan caso, están advertidos.  
Nada de aquí me pertenece, sólo la trama.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Mientras una carrera clandestina, en la que uno de sus mejores amigos participaba, se realizaba a unos veinte metros, el muchacho se comía a besos a una chica con minifalda, de las muchas que había ahí, recargados en el lujoso auto negro. Estaba hecho una fiera con la castaña, metiendo lengua y dejándola respirar a duras penas, además de que apretaba todo lo que encontraba de su cuerpo con sus grandes manos.

—Vaya Butch, no pierdes el tiempo —el moreno dejo lo que estaba haciendo, y volteo hacia la chica pecosa que lo llamaba.

—¿No deberías estar bailándole a vejetes por ahí? —preguntó con burla.

—La verdad es que han cerrado el lugar temporalmente. Los estúp... —la chica castaña con la que Butch se estaba besando hace un rato le susurró algo al pelinegro al oído, provocando un gruñido de él y una mueca de indignación en la otra. Después de todo, la interrumpió—. A ver, querida —comenzó a decir, ganándose una mirada de indiferencia de la desconocida—, ¿me podrías dejar hablar antes de que se la mames y te abras de piernas? —Butch comenzó a reír con sorna, mientras que la chica se iba caminando firmemente, pero muy indignada.

—Tienes un carácter de mil demonios, Himeko —dijo entre risas.

—Hay que saber como tener a estas putas de mala racha a tope —"como te tiene Brick a ti" pensó, mientras se le escapaba una risita—. Como decía, los estúpidos guardias están a punto de morir, seguro.

—Yo ni loco me postulaba para cuidar un lugar como ese, me dan asco todos.

—Además de que te tirabas a todas las chicas —Dijo ella sonriendo.

—A ti no, estoy más que seguro —"no quiero tu sida" pensó otra vez. La chica se quedó pensativa un rato.

—¡Es cierto! A lo que venía, ¿dónde esta Brick? —preguntó, volteando a todos lados buscando al susodicho e ignorando el comentario anterior de Butch.

—Yo que mierda sé, queriendo con otra y no contigo, supongo —luego de decir esto recibió un pequeño golpe de la chica.

—Ni siquiera hemos tenido orales, ¿cómo podría cambiar de opinión así de repente? —el moreno se encogió de hombros, pues en realidad ni le importaba lo que esa chica hablara. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, pues ella se quedó pensativa, cuando un chico pelirrojo se acercó a ellos. Himeko lo miró ilusionada—. ¡Brick!

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó abiertamente—. Espera, ¿por qué no estas en la pocilga de tipos necesitados?

—La cerraron temporalmente —contestó, aún con los ojos perdidos mirando al chico.

—¿Y Boomer? —preguntó de nuevo, ahora dirigiéndose a Butch.

—Ya sabes, en la carrera.

—Cuando se mate en una de esas le escribiré una notita de "te lo dije" y la pondré en su tumba, si es que no queda destrozado y tienen que cremarlo* —Himeko comenzó a reír como idiota, mientras los dos chicos la veían con indiferencia. La estúpida no sabía que eso iba en serio. De repente, el pelirrojo recibió una llamada—. ¿Hola?... Ok, iremos en cuanto podamos —volteó a ver a su amigo y éste levantó la ceja, como si hiciera una pregunta con señas. La mueca fue contestada por un asentimiento.

—Tenemos que esperar a Boomer —comentó Butch, pero en cuanto lo hizo se escucharon los gritos de la gente que estaba detrás del auto viendo la carrera aún más fuertes que antes. Eso pasaba cuando la carrera terminaba. Pasaron no más de cinco minutos, cuando un chico rubio apareció a su lado con un gran manojo de billetes. Ni siquiera prestaba atención por donde iba, pues estaba muy animado contando el dinero—. ¿Ganaste otra vez? —pregunto al chico, sorprendido.

—Obvio, soy el dios en estas cosas. Ni siquiera Brick, alias "jefe de jefes", me gana en una carrera —guardó el dinero en su bolsillo y volteo a ver a los chicos, con una gran sonrisa—. Oh, hola Himeko —saludo cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

—"Jefe de jefes" sabes que no —dijo el pelinegro.

—Lo dices en frente de El Jefe y me mata. Y acaba de llamar, tenemos que irnos.

—¿Qué hablas? ¡Pero acabo de ganar! ¿Sabes la fiesta que harán aquí? ¡Piensa en todas las putas deseosas de mi y mi dinero! —Butch rompió en carcajadas.

—No seas imbécil —soltó Himeko de repente—. Claro, estás bueno y ahora tienes para mantener una granja, pero obviamente si no vas amaneces muerto, y para el amanecer no falta mucho —la chica tenía toda la razón, así que luego de que dijera eso se despidieron de ella y se separaron. Butch subió al coche en el que estaban recargados, mientras que Brick subió a un coche color tinto que estaba cerca y Boomer, a duras penas, se dirigió hasta una motocicleta color azul eléctrico oscuro. Había competido con un coche prestado, lo que le había costado rebajar la ganancia de su victoria, pero eso no importaba.

* * *

Cuando despertó de su repentino desmayo, se dio cuenta que aún seguía en el callejón, pero sólo se encontraba una de las chicas de las dos con las que había llegado hasta allí: la rubia. Cuando esta se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta, se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó, tratando de sonreír. Momoko no contesto a su pregunta, pues estaba asustada. Mucho—. Es normal que estés así. Después de todo ahora estas metida en un gran lío —la pelirroja arqueó las cejas, ahora más asustada—. Lamento que Kaoru y yo te hayamos atraído a esto. Bueno, la verdad me das igual, pero supongo que no lo merecías. Ahora no creo que puedas vivir como lo hacías antes, pues te rastrearán hasta matarte —sin pensarlo, Momoko le soltó un puñetazo en la cara y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. La rubia también empezó a llorar, frotándose la mejilla golpeada—. ¡Lo lamento en serio! —dijo entre lágrimas.

—¡Miyako! —se escucho que llamaban desde fuera del callejón. Luego la morena se acercó a las dos chicas en el piso, las dos llorando y una de ellas con la mejilla roja y un poco hinchada. Kaoru empezó a reírse como loca—. ¡Que mierda! ¿Te caíste y te pegaste en una cajita o que, inepta?

—¡La pelirroja me golpeo porque le dije que la van a matar! —dijo en puchero y con la voz muy alta, haciendo que Kaoru se acercara y le cerrara la boca.

—¡Cállate! Si alguien se entera o será otra víctima o nos irá peor —cuando soltó la boca de la muchacha, se tuvo que limpiar en sus shorts puesto que, al estar llorando, la rubia la lleno de algo: no se sabía si eran mocos o babas. Luego se acercó a Momoko—. ¿Cómo te llamas tu?

—M-Mo-Momoko —dijo entre lágrimas, con una vocecita que apenas se escuchaba pero que por suerte, las dos chicas llegaron a hacerlo.

—Pero que tímida —Miyako hizo un "aww", pues la timidez de la chica le había causado mucha ternura.

—¿Podemos quedárnosla? —gritó de pronto, aún con el camino de lágrimas marcado, pero dejando de llorar y con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No es un perro, estúpida —la ojiazul puso mueca de indignación.

—¿A quién llamas estúpida, cara de cola? —dijo en su defensa, provocando una discusión de palabrotas con la pelinegra. Momoko miraba atenta, lo que hizo que dejara de llorar, aunque aún así estaba asustada, ¿moriría sólo por estar en el momento y lugar equivocados? Era una vil injusticia. Las otras dos chicas se dieron cuenta de que había dejado de llorar, entonces dejaron de discutir.

—Muy bien Momoko, ya que no puedes vivir como la chica común y corriente que eras hace unas horas —"ni tan común y corriente" pensó la pelirroja—, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotras? Igual a ninguna nos queda de otra.

Momoko no sabía que pensar. Fue demasiado repentino que dos desconocidas, claramente venidas de lugares muy conocidos por ella, le dijeran que estuvieran juntas de ahora en adelante. Agregando que tenía que abandonar a su madre y a Jonathan.

¿Cómo pueden cambiar tan rápido las cosas? No se podía pasar de una chica con traumas severos encerrada siempre en casa a una rebelde que escapaba de la muerte en tan sólo unos cuantos minutos.

Bueno, Momoko rompió la barrera.

—No —soltó, como un susurro, que no pudieron escuchar.

—¿Disculpa? No te entendimos nada.

—No puedo—dijo, tratando de hacerse sonar y logrando esa meta, pues las dos chicas de voltearon a ver entre si.

—¿Estás segura? —habló de nuevo Kaoru. La pelirroja se quedó callada. Se hizo un silencio muy grande, pero fue roto muy pronto.

—¡Dios Santo! —gritó Miyako, provocándole un pequeño susto a la morena—. ¡Tus ojos! —Kaoru volteó a ver a la cara a Momoko, y se quedó completamente sorprendida.

Eran rosas. De un lindo color rosa.

Las otras dos chicas volvieron a mirarse entre si, pero ahora muy sorprendidas. Casi con una expresión de terror.

—Pero si es... —empezó a hablar Miyako, sin terminar. Estaba demasiado sorprendida.

—Escucha Momoko —dijo Kaoru, como si conociera a la chica desde hace mucho tiempo—, en serio no creo que puedas quedarte aquí como sin nada, porqué estoy segura que de las tres, a ti te podría ir peor. Y aunque no hiciste nada malo ahora, el pasado siempre perseguirá a mucha gente, y no te gustará a quienes a perseguido. Mira que nosotras también nos estamos metiendo en un problema más grande sólo por querer esconderte a ti también. Así que ve a casa, empaca tus cosas y vuelves aquí en unos minutos, ¿entendido?

La pelirroja no entendía mucho de lo que habló la morena, pero si de repente había optado ese semblante, debía ser un gran problema. Y no lo recordaba.

—En serio, Momoko —habló ahora la rubia—, del pasado nunca podrás escapar, pero no tiene nada de malo esquivarlo. Y más vale que empieces a hacerlo.

* * *

Cremar: Acá donde vivo significa quemar al cadáver y enterrar las cenizas o tenerlas guardadas en cajas y cosas así.

Espero que les haya gustado a todos. Y un review no les cuesta nada ahq.

Gracias por leer.

_Nadia c:_


	3. El Jefe

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo. Es un poco de relleno, pero no por eso no tiene nada que ver. Muchas gracias por los rr, favs y follows.

**Advertencia y aclaraciones:** Esta historia puede contener material no apto para muchas personas. Aunque no hagan caso, están advertidos.  
Nada de aquí me pertenece, sólo la trama de la historia.

* * *

Llegó a casa de nuevo esa noche, pero sabía perfectamente que no se iba a quedar. Tal vez su madre estaba preocupadísima por ella. Sacó de debajo del tapete que estaba en la puerta una llave y la introdujo en la cerradura, abriendo con mucha lentitud la casa. Echó una mirada antes de entrar, pero no había ni rastro de su madre o Jonathan en el salón principal. ¿A caso no les había importado que fueran casi las dos de la madrugada y no hubiera rastros de ella?

O tal vez era que estuvo fuera de la sociedad por tanto tiempo que su madre decidió dejarla el tiempo que quisiese en las calles. Si, eso debía ser.

Entró completamente a su hogar y dejo la pequeña llave por un lado, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta con cuidado. Luego comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta su habitación, tratando de no hacer nada de ruido. Cuando llegó y entró en ella, saco una mochila color morado, casi negro, y metió ahí toda la ropa y cosas necesarias que podría necesitar, así como un montón de dinero que había ahorrado durante años. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y, antes de volver a salir de la habitación, escribió una pequeña nota para su madre. No podía irse sin agradecerle los dieciocho años de vida que la cuido y protegió, o al menos, intentó hacerlo.

Cuando salió de la casa, se detuvo en medio del jardín y se dio la vuelta, dándole una última mirada. Parecía que el ceño fruncido con el cual la estaba viendo indicaba que había odiado vivir allí, pero la verdad es que ese fue el mejor hogar que tuvo. No podía decir lo mismo de su última casa.

Ese fue el infierno que tuvo que soportar durante casi cinco años.

Volvio a darse la vuelta, ahora dirigiendo su mirada a la oacuda calle. Inhalo el frío viento de la noche y, como salida de un maratón, echó a correr para volver al callejón.

* * *

Los tres chicos se encontraban en una sala demasiado oscura, en dondela única luz que tenían era la de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Curiosamente, sólo estaba iluminandolos a ellos, creando un ambiente demasiado misterioso.

—Entonces, ¿el tipo traicionó a una de tus mujeres sin pagarle nada cuando ella le había hecho un trabajito? —preguntó el pelirrojo, que estaba sentado al medio.

—Exacto. Es una presa fácil, chicos —se escuchó la voz de un hombre que no era demasiado mayor a ellos venir desde la oscuridad de la sala.

—¿Por qué no mandas a tus gordos cebosos? ¡Para nosotros sería como matar a un gato ciego y de tres patas! —exclamó el ojiazul, sentado a la derecha de Brick

—¿Sabes que estas dañando nuestra dignidad? Ahora me siento un débil niño de doce años —dijo el moreno haciendo un ademan de indignación, sentado a la izquierda de sus dos amigos.

—Recuerden que esa edad tenían cuando empezaron a hacer estas cosas —Brick pasó de tener una media sonrisa a un ceño fruncido y una seriedad inimaginable—. Ahora cierren la boca y hagan lo que les digo, si no quieren quedar como inútiles, ahora que me sirven de tanto y no como antes que lo único que hacían era lloriquear como maricas y...

—Ya cállate, lo haremos —la dolida voz que soltó Boomer en ese momento no iba con las miradas de odio puro que tenían los tres chicos. El hombre comenzo a reír con una burla horrible.

—No sé de que se quejan, ni siquiera es algo de que preocuparse —los ojos de Brick parecían incendiarse, después de todo, eran rojos como la sangre. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué.

—¿Dónde encontramos al tipo?

* * *

—¿A dónde sugieren que vayamos? —preguntó la rubia.

—Vamos a tu casa por más dinero, de ahí rentamos una habitación de hotel —contestó la morena.

—Muy bien.

* * *

—¿Seguro que es la dirección? —preguntó a su amigo rubio. Acababan de estacionarse frente de una fachada vieja y apartada.

—Si Brick, muy seguro —el pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua con aburrimiento.

—¿Aún no llega Butch o qué?

—Parece que no, pero te juro que si le hace algo a Bubbles no se la acaba.

—¿...Bubbles?

—Si, Bubbles, mi bebita —Brick lo miró con la ceja arqueada para luego soltar una gran carcajada. Boomer vio esta acción con reproche—. ¿Te estas burlando de ella, imbécil?

—Me burlo de ti que es diferente —contestó entre risas, que luego fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un motor cercano. Los dos chicos voltearon a ver al lugar de donde provenía el sonido y vieron a su amigo pelinegro llegar en la motocicleta azul, conocida ahora como "Bubbles".

—Te apuesto a que termina en menos de treinta minutos.

—Hecho —dijo con una sonrisa, cargando una pistola Desert Eagle y preparado para bajar del coche.

* * *

El moreno bajó de la motocicleta y se quedó un rato parado frente a la fachada, con las manos en los bolsillos. Volteó hacía un coche negro que estaba cerca y vio a su amigo rubio frente al volante con una media sonrisa y a su otro amigo pelirrojo bajando del auto y acercándose a el.

—Aquí está el arma —dijo Brick entregándole la pistola que acababa de cargar—. No hieras a nadie más, ¿entendido? —Butch chasqueó la lengua y escondió el arma en su chaqueta—. No tardes.

—Eso nunca pasa, Bricky —se despidió del susodicho con un ademán y se dirigió hasta la casa. Se asomó por la ventana principal, que estaba muy empañada, y vio que aunque se veía muy oscura había una que otra luz, tal vez de alguna lámpara, encendida adentro. Volvió a acercarse a la puerta y la tocó, como si fuera una niña vendiendo galletas a plena luz del día.

Esperó un rato pero parecía que quien estaba dentro no iba a abrirle nunca, así que volvió a tocar. Esta vez tuvo éxito, pues se comenzaron a escuchar pasos acercarse a la puerta. Una mujer, con mucho maquillaje y poca ropa, recibió al moreno con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces, muñeco? ¿Sabes qué hora es? Será mejor que te vayas.

—¿Se encuentra el señor... —sacó una pequeña hoja de papel de su bolsillo, ignorando a la mujer, y la desdobló, para así poder leer el contenido—... Gustave?

La mujer cambió su sonrisa a una cara de extrañeza—. ¿Quién lo busca? —preguntó.

—Disculpe pero por si no lo nota, lo busco yo —la mujer se asustó un poco.

—¿Para quién trabajas?

—No le incumbe —la mujer estaba ahora más asustada. Entró de nuevo a la casa y cuando regreso, llevaba un bolso con ella. Estaba dispuesta a largarse de ahí.

—Está adentro. Ya decía yo que debía algo.

—Y si no quiere deber algo usted, será mejor que no cuente nada —ella asintió con la cabeza y salió por completo de la casa, alejándose de ahí y dejando la puerta abierta para que Butch pudiera entrar.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y exploró la casa con la mirada. Era fea y estaba sucia. Arrugó la nariz y comenzó a caminar, teniendo cuidado de no asustar al tipo que se encontraba en alguna de las habitaciones.

—¿Yesenia? —se escuchó una voz no muy vieja, provenir de la única habitación con luz. Butch camino relajadamente hasta allí y se encontró con un hombre de no más de cuarenta años, cubierto con una bata y en ropa interior viendo la T.V

El hombre, quien parecía ser el tal llamado Gustave, volteó la cabeza esperando a ver a la mujer, pero al encontrarse con Butch hizo una cara de claro espanto.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó bruscamente, levantándose del sillón muy rápidamente— ¡Sal de mi casa!

—¿Tu eres Gustave? —preguntó con burla—. Que ironía ver a un hombre cucaracha con un nombre de tanta clase.

—¡Sal ahora o llamaré a la policía, hijo de puta! —gritó asustado.

—No grites, idiota —dijo en voz baja—. Podrías llamar la atención de los vecinos, y si lo haces será peor.

—Mira, muchachito —contestó ahora con un poco más de seguridad—, sé exactamente quién es tu jefe y a lo que viniste, pero no creas que será tan fácil —Butch cruzó los brazos sonriendo con burla y esperando la inútil amenaza—. Vete ahora o te mataré.

—No lo creo —en cuánto dijo esto, el viejo tomó una lámpara que estaba cerca y se la arrojó, pero no le dio a Butch, sólo chocó contra el marco de la puerta. El pelinegro soltó una sonrisa burlesca—. Que puntería, Gustave.

—¡Lárgate! —gritó de nuevo.

—Que no grites, maldita sea —sacó la pistola de su chaqueta y apunto con ella al asustado hombre—. Será rápido, no te preocupes —Gustave volteaba desesperado buscando algo que arrojarle al chico, mientras este seguía sonriendo con gracia. Encontró una revista pornográfica y se la arrojo, cayéndole a Butch en la cara y logrando una pequeña ventaja. Corrió y empujo al ojiverde, pudiendo al fin salir de la habitación y dirigiéndose a una pequeña mesa en donde había un teléfono. Butch corrió tras el, aún apuntando lo con el arma.

—Lárgate o llamaré a la policía.

—¿Y qué les dirás? "Oh, ayúdenme, no he pagado mis deudas y un tipo vino a asesinarme" —dijo fingiendo una voz aguda.

—¡Igual pienso hacerlo! —gritó... de nuevo. Butch volvió a apuntarlo con la pistola, harto.

—Te dije que no gritaras, imbécil —y disparó.

* * *

Las tres chicas caminaban por las oscuras calles, una de ellas con una gran mochila. Acababan de salir de una gran casa, con un montón de autos lujosos afuera, en la que vivía Miyako. Les dijo a sus padres adoptivos que necesitaría dinero, y ellos sin duda alguna se lo dieron. Malcriando desde tiempos inmemorables.

—Miren ahí —señaló la pelinegra a un hotel que bien no se veía de mala calidad, pero tampoco era lujoso. La rubia asintió y las tres se dirigieron ahora hasta allí.

—Y bien Momoko, ¿cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó la ojiazul de repente.

—¿Hice qué?

—Ya sabes, atraer al consentido de los barrios bajos —la pelirroja no estaba entendiendo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Tal vez no quiere recordarlo, Miyako —habló la morena. Terminaron la conversación con eso, hasta que llegaron al hotel, en donde no tardaron en hospedarse.

Pidieron dos habitaciones, una de ellas tenía una cama matrimonial y la otra dos camas individuales, lo que tal vez hacía a la segunda un poco más grande, pero igual las dos eran amplias. Decidieron que Miyako dormiría en la habitación de una sola cama, mientras las otras dos se quedaban en la otra habitación.

—Momoko, ¿te gustan las fiestas? —preguntó la ojiverde de repente.

—Supongo, ¿por qué?

—Bueno —comenzó Kaoru, sonriente—, hace tiempo que no voy a una carrera. Las fiestas ahí son tremendas.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Les aclaro que Gustave no tiene absolutamente nada que ver, sólo era para la escena. Espero les haya gustado y los reviews no están demás (; ahre no.

Hasta luego.

_Nadia c:_


	4. Una carrera al recuerdo I

¡Hola de nuevo! Bien, aquí llego con el cuarto capítulo, que debo aclarar estará dividido en dos. Espero les guste.

Y otra cosa: Les agradezco mucho todos sus rr, follows y favs. Significan mucho, **gracias.**

**Advertencia y aclaraciones:** Esta historia puede contener material no apto para muchas personas. Aunque no hagan caso, están advertidos.  
Nada de aquí me pertenece, sólo la trama.

* * *

**I**

—¿Sólo eso? ¿No le pateaste las costillas? —fue lo que preguntó el ojiazul a su amigo pelinegro. Habían pasado ya más de veinte horas desde que el moreno cometió el asesinato más fácil y aburrido de todas sus vidas. Butch chasqueó la lengua antes de contestar.

—Me estaba aburriendo. Además gritaba mucho y si lo torturaba iba a gritar más, sabes lo mucho que me estresa eso —su amigo agitó un poco la lata de cerveza que sostenía para luego llevársela a los labios, tomando un sorbo. Después sacó su teléfono celular y al darle una mirada, sonrió para si mismo—. ¿Y esa sonrisa por...? —preguntó Butch, viendo extrañado las acciones de su compañero.

—Me voy, no falta nada para la próxima carrera —se levantó de su asiento y se alejo hasta la puerta, tomando de una pequeña mesa al lado de esta unas pequeñas llaves.

—Cuando te mueras ni me llames —mencionó, haciendo un ademán.

—¿No vienes?

—Bueno.

* * *

—Momoko, así no se va a este tipo de lugares —dijo exasperada la ojiverde al ver el vestuario de su nueva compañera, que llevaba puestos un pantalón común y una blusa de mangas largas, junto con su capucha, mientras que la pelinegra tenía un short muy corto y una blusa de mangas cortas pero con el ombligo a la vista, y la rubia, una falda corta con vuelo y un top.

—¿Quieren que me vista como una puta? —preguntó.

—Pero no vamos por sexo, sólo vamos a divertirnos, ¿qué te pasa?

—No quiero parecer una puta.

—Si vas así te creerán musulmana y te exiliarán a Bangladesh.

—¡Ya tengo la solución! —gritó emocionada la ojiazul, pues mientras las otras hablaban sobre el vestuario, ella rebuscó entre las cosas de Momoko, encontrando algo prometedor. Al dárselo a su nueva amiga, esta pudo cara de incomodidad pues no se había dado cuenta de lo que había metido en la mochila. Sin más que decir, se lo puso: un vestido corto muy arriba de los muslos y con un gran escote, muy pegado al cuerpo—. ¡Te ves muy linda! —sonrió, luego de ver a la ojirosa con el vestido.

—Si voy así me creerán de la esquina tres y querrán que les haga una paja gratis.

—Pues no lo hagas y ya —se acomodó un poco el sostén y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, que era la de dos camas—. Muy bien, chiquitas, es hora de la acción.

—¡Espera! —dijo Miyako—. ¿No crees que alguien podría reconocernos?

—Es cierto, y más con esos peinaditos de ñoñas —señaló las coletas de Miyako y el gran moño de la pelirroja, que le dirigieron una mirada de joda—. Tendremos que hacer otra parada a tu casa, rubia, y pedirle sus cosméticos de Lady Gaga a tu mamá.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la lujosa casa, parecían personas diferentes. Kaoru había recortado su cabello casi por completo y se colocó unos lentes de contacto que cambiaron sus orbes verdes a un café verdoso, Miyako se quitó las típicas coletas y se dejo el cabello suelto y ondulado, cambiando también sus ojos azul cielo por unos color verde aqua, y Momoko cambió su gran moño por un pequeño lazó color rosa y recorto su cabello, dejándoselo un poco más abajo de los hombros, y sus ojos rosas fueron cambiados por unos grises.

Ya que la familia adoptiva de Miyako era estúpidamente adinerada, sus padres accedieron a prestarle un auto muy lujoso color gris. Kaoru se puso al volante, mientras que Miyako de copiloto y Momoko en los asientos de atrás, y así se dirigieron a las carreras.

Al llegar al lugar, Momoko se quedó impresionada con la multitud de gente que había. Sin duda alguna, lo prohibido siempre será lo que le pondrá azúcar a la vida. Kaoru se estacionó en un lugar donde si bien se quedaban en el auto, podrían ver perfectamente la carrera. Luego las tres chicas bajaron del coche, recibiendo muchas miradas y piropos.

—Me encantaría participar, pero no creo que pueda —soltó Kaoru.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Solía venir hace tiempo y nunca dejaban a las mujeres participar —chasqueó la lengua—. No era algo que me importara mucho, igual los sonsacaba a todos y me quedaba con sus billetes —Momoko volteó hacia delante, viendo como las mujeres se les pegaban mucho a los hombres más calientes del lugar. Recordó sus tiempos de ser algo parecido.

—Hola nenas —dijo de repente un chico moreno de ojos marrones, casi naranjas, acompañado de otro chico de orbes negras.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó la rubia.

—Por si no lo sabes fui campeón tres veces seguidas en este lugar, así que dinero me sobra —Kaoru se acercó fugazmente a el y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho.

—¿Y por qué no compartes un poco, primor?

—Primero hazme un rico oral, gatita —_"gatita" _comenzó a resonar una y otra vez en su cabeza y antes siquiera de saber lo que hacía, le pateó la entrepierna.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a esta loca? —se escuchó que decía el otro tipo—, ¿estás bien, Randy?

—¿Te lo parece? —dijo con dificultad el castaño.

—Bah, estarás bien —soltó Momoko, indiferente. El chico de orbes negras volteó a verla, pero alguien detrás de ella le llamo más la atención.

—Oye rubia, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿No te gustaría ser la que de la orden para la carrera? —le preguntó. Miyako comenzó a pensarlo y al final, asintió con la cabeza, llendose con el tipo y dejando ahí a Kaoru, Momoko y Randy.

* * *

—¡Hey! !Jhonson! —le gritó el chico, acompañado por Miyako, a un hombre de no más de treinta años, con muchas mujeres a su alrededor—. ¡Te traje otra rubia! —la chica lo miro feo, pues ni que fuera un animal. Al verla, el hombre sonrió satisfactoriamente. Era muy linda, y si hacia lo que planeaba, esa carrera sería un caos.

—Tengo algo mejor preparado para ella —dijo finalmente, tomando bruscamente a Miyako del brazo, y así, asustándola por completo.

* * *

—¡Atención todos! —gritó el hombre en medio de la pista, aún sosteniendo del antebrazo a Miyako, llamando la atención de toda la gente que se encontraba allí, grandes conocidos del lugar—. Bien. Cómo verán tengo aquí a una linda preciosura —dijo en voz alta, subiendo un poco el brazo de Miyako, quien empezaba a forcejear—. Pues, además de los típicos $5000 dólares, ¿no les parece un buen trofeo? —explicaba, refiriéndose a la rubia. Muchos chicos que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a silbar y hacer alboroto. El hombre sonrió, pero Miyako estaba asustada—. El próximo que gane se llevará mucho dinero y mucha diversión a casita —finalizó, llevándose a una muy incómoda Miyako consigo.

—Oh por Dios —dijo Kaoru muy sorprendida, luego de escuchar esto, pero Randy, quien ya se había recuperado del anterior golpe, se dirigió a su auto dispuesto a correr.

Mientras tanto, a muchos metros de ahí, acababan de llegar dos personas muy conocidas en un auto muy lujoso. Butch y Boomer bajaron del auto como todos unos reyes, pues en serio, aunque tuvieran mala fama, la tenían.

—¿Ya empieza la carrera? —preguntó emocionado el segundo a un chico que se encontraba cerca.

—Si, y el premio es muy jugoso —contestó el tipo, alejándose y dejando a Boomer todavía más emocionado.

—Ya que darán más dinero, ¿no crees que será más peligroso? —se escuchó la voz del pelinegro, sin saber siquiera que el premio jugoso no era exactamente más dinero. Boomer sonrió.

—Si no hay peligro, ¿qué sería de este lugar? —contestó el rubio, subiendo de nuevo al coche.

* * *

Estaba dentro de su lujoso coche, en medio de la pista, junto a un auto color verde obscuro, en el que se encontraba Randy. Los dos preparados para la carrera. Los dos deseosos del premio, aunque esta vez, ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que le vendría si ganaba.

Una chica castaña de ojos marrones se acercó a los autos, poniéndose en medio para decir las bases de la carrera. Mientras lo hacía, volteaba hacia el y al castaño aleatoriamente, haciendo muecas sensuales y guiñando ojos. A Boomer le gustaba eso.

Y, sin más, la carrera comenzó. En cuanto la chica blandió la bandera a cuadros en blanco y negro, él y Randy salieron disparados como rayos, dejando mucho polvo detrás.

Los dos iban lado a lado a una velocidad muy alta, Randy dispuesto a la revancha y Boomer dispuesto a dársela. En un arranque de desesperación, el castaño aceleró un poco más su auto, dejando a Boomer unos centímetros más atrás. Volteo a ver al rubio con una gran sonrisa de victoria, pero éste le sonrió satisfactoriamente y le mostró el dedo medio, acelerando también su auto y dejando, ahora, al castaño detrás. No se sabía quien podría ganar, pues los dos chicos se la pasaban acelerando y los coches y dejando atrás al otro continuamente.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la curva, cuando Randy aceleró el coche a toda su velocidad. Boomer se dio cuenta, pero él aceleró sólo un poco. El castaño miró esto desde su retrovisor y comenzó a reír con ganas, pues creía que esa era toda la velocidad del auto del rubio, pero no era así.

Faltaba muy poco para la curva, y los dos estaban más que preparados. Sin más, Boomer, que iba detrás del castaño, presionó la bocina sonriente, haciendo que el otro chico se confundiera y volteara a verlo extrañado desde el retrovisor. Fue ahí cuando el rubio actuó: dio vuelta a la curva, mientras que el otro la pasaba de largo, ahora entendiendo el porqué de la bocina. Trató de dar vuelta lo más veloz que pudo, pero hizo que las llantas de su coche derraparan brutalmente, teniendo que frenar por completo. Cuando pudo recuperar la carrera, fue demasiado tarde.

Boomer acababa de cruzar la meta. Él se llevaría el _premio mayor._

* * *

Mientras la carrera tomaba lugar, las dos chicas observaban bien al tipo pelinegro rodeado de chicas que había llegado con el chico rubio que ahora se encontraba en la carrera. Sin duda, la morena lo mira a con mucha seriedad, mientras que la pelirroja con mucha curiosidad.

—¿Por qué recibe tanta atención? —preguntó la pelirroja, que era en lo que se había basado para ponerle atención. La pelinegra agudizó más su mirada.

—Porque todos saben quién es —contestó, seria.

—Yo no lo sé.

—Dejaste el negocio un buen tiempo.

—Bueno —dijo, acomodándose el vestido—, ya me enteraré —terminó, caminando sensualmente hasta el chico.

¿Sorpresa?

* * *

¡Y aquí termina la primera parte! Gracias a todos por leer, en serio, les agradezco mucho que hayan aceptado esta historia. Review?

Me despido con mucho cariño.

_Nadia._


	5. Una carrera al recuerdo II

¡Hola, hola! He vuelto con la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, mucho más larga de lo que esperaba, y bueno vale aclarar que aquí hay temas sexuales fuertes por lo que es su responsabilidad si lo leen o no, pero igual espero que les guste a todos c:

**Advertencia y aclaraciones:** Esta historia puede contener material no apto para muchas personas. Aunque no hagan caso, están advertidos.  
Nada de aquí me pertenece, sólo la trama.

_Lo que está en letra cursiva y **negrita** son recuerdos o flashbacks._

* * *

**II**

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pronuncio el rubio, luego de que le entregaran su preciado premio: $5000 verdes... y una chica, que al parecer fueron a buscar, pues se había escapado—. Pero, ¿dónde esta el dinero? —dijo, refiriendose a lo que pensaba era el premio.

—En tu mano, idiota —contesto el hombre, conocido como Jhonson.

—¿Desde cuando los grandes premios son prostitutas? Eso no es un buen negocio, ¡cualquiera puede conseguirlas en alguna esquina! —protestaba.

—Pero esta chica es gratis y además viene con $5000 malditos dólares.

—¡La encontramos! —gritó un chico, que juntó con otro llevaban apresada a la rubia. En cuanto Miyako volteo a ver a Boomer estaba furiosa e intentaba soltarse, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de el chico no lo podía creer... no podía ser posible.

Se quedó estática al fin, y Boomer muy extrañado, ¿por qué de repente esa desconocida había cedido al verlo? Tal vez era muy sexy y la chica no pudo resistirse. Ese pensamiento le hizo ceder a el también, y acepto el premio con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Se acercó a la rubia, la tomó sonriente de la muñeca y la llevo consigo al auto, mientras que ella tenía el corazón acelerado ahora más que nunca.

* * *

Estaba rodeado de un montón de novatos idiotas y putas aburridas, cuando vio a una hermosa silueta de cabello rojo anaranjado acercarse sensualmente. Y con ese pequeño vestido que la chica llevaba, el pelinegro sólo atino a morderse el labio.

Cuando Momoko estuvo frente a toda esa gente inepta, lo que hizo fue empujar a todos sin importarle los gritos de "¡Zorra! ¡Desgraciada!" que se iba a llevar. No tardo mucho en estar frente a frente con el chico, que la miraba pervertidamente.

—Sí que eres guapo en persona —dijo, apegandose más a su lado. Todo el "público" comenzó a irse cuando vieron la gran sonrisa del moreno, y cuando los dos chicos ya no tenían a nadie alrededor, la pelirroja se apartó por completo y se paró frente a frente al chico, con los brazos cruzados—. Muy bien, ¿quién eres y por qué tienes tanta fama? —el ojiverde se quedo completamente extrañado.

—¿No sabes quién soy? —dijo.

—Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando —el chico sonrió y cruzo también sus brazos.

—No me creerías si te lo dijera ahora mismo. Además, ¿de dónde vienes que no sabes quien soy? —la chica posó sus manos sobre su cadera.

—Al parecer, tu tampoco sabes quien soy yo, y no me lo creerías si te dijera ahora mismo —declaró sonriente, extrañando y confundiendo más a Butch—. Aunque en realidad, yo tampoco lo se. Mi amiga la de allá dice que soy importante, ¿quién sabe? —dijo, señalando a Kaoru, que estaba riendo de una pequeña riña entre da borrachos a lo lejos, tapandose la boca con las manos y con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando Butch la vio se quedó completamente paralizado. Esa chica le recordaba mucho a una pequeña niña de mirada asustada que hacia lo posible por mantenerse fuerte, aún cuando no lo parecía. Tensó su mirada cuando vio que la morena paraba poco a poco de reír, y Momoko se dio cuenta de eso—. ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga? —pregunto él, serio. La pelirroja se extraño.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo conocerla —dijo, aún viendo a la chica que seguía riendo a lo lejo

* * *

Los dos rubios iban un poco tensos en el auto. Miyako un poco melancólica y enojada, y Boomer muy confundido, pero feliz. Volteó a ver a la rubia de reojo, pues estaba conduciendo, y el perfil de la chica con el entrecejo fruncido le resultó muy familiar.

_**—¿Estás enojada? —preguntó inocentemente un niño rubio de once años a una pequeña, también rubia, pero dos años menor.**_

_**—¡Claro que si! —gritó la pequeña, frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzando sus diminutos bracitos.**_

_**—¡Ay por favor, Miyako! No eran nada más que conejos infelices —se encontraban sentaditos en una banquita del gran jardín que estaba en el patio del pequeño orfanato Anne Marie. La pequeña ojiazul se puso de pie de repente y muy enojada se colocó cara a cara con el chico, que estaba sonriendo en burla a los grandes y tiernos pucheros que ella hacía.**_

_**—¡No eran infelices! ¡Debiste ver la cara de felicidad de La Pequeña Lily antes de decirle a la Madre Susanne que los vendiera! —gritó, roja de la ira.**_

_**—¡Pero los conejos sólo comen y hacen popo y siempre tienen la misma cara y que nombre era ese para un conejo! Deja de decir tonterías, ¡ahora vamos a comprar dulces! —dijo, lo último cambiando su primer tono de explicación a uno de entusiasmo. Pero la rubia volvió a sentarse a su lado, cruzando sus bracitos y con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando algún punto fijo frente a ella.**_

_**—No iré a comprar dulces contigo jamás de los jamases, Boomer —declaró con seriedad.  
**_

_**—Sabes que si —contestó el sonriendo, mirándola fijamente, aunque lo único que veía era su perfil enojado. La niña volteo a verlo furiosa.**_

_**—No, te odio.  
**_

Recordar eso no le hacía ningún bien al chico.

Fue lo último que vivió en ese pequeño hogar. Aunque en ese momento el sabía que no eran en serio, las últimas palabras que escucho de aquella vocecita chillona ahora le dolían bastante. Afinó su agarre al volante del coche, tenso, y volteo a ver por un momento a la chica que estaba a su lado.

Era la misma facción de aquella pequeñita Miyako, aunque ahora más madura.

Pero eso era imposible. Los ojos de Miyako eran de un azul inconfundible, y los ojos de esta chica... No eran de ese color tan hermoso. Además, ¿que haría esa llorona en lugares como ese?

No podía ser ella, y lo iba a probar esa noche. No sabía como, pero ahora que la esperanza había entrado a el y salido tan repentinamente, tenía que estar seguro.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto de repente. La chica, sorprendida, dudo en contestar. Era obvio que no la reconocía muy bien por los ojos, pero ella sabía perfectamente quien era el. Y le dolía.

Hubo un pequeño silencio luego de la pregunta, pues ella seguía dudando. ¿Le diría su verdadero nombre o no? Si no, tenía que pensar en algo.

—Me llamo.. —comenzó y recordó algo que de pequeña amaba más que a los conejos—. Bubbles.

* * *

—Se llama Buttercup —fue lo que contestó la pelirroja al chico, pues con la seriedad que este veía a Kaoru, sería mejor no revelarle su verdadera identidad.

Aún después de saber que el nombre de aquella chico no era el mismo que el de esa niña que recordaba, seguía dudando. Se parecía mucho, era idéntica es más. Sólo sus ojos, aún no sabía como eran los de esa "Buttercup", pero recordaba perfectamente los de la pequeña niña... La pequeña Kaoru. Sus ojos verdes casi esmeralda, brillantes y fugaces.

Momoko estaba un poco nerviosa, ¿qué tal que él sabía ya lo del robo y había reconocido a Kaoru? Estarían hechas mierda. Y recordó algo más, ¿dónde estaba Miyako? ¿Quién habría ganado la carrera? Volteo a ver al pelinegro, por si el había notado la tensión que ella había adquirido en ese momento, pero lo vio un poco mas serio que antes, aún viendo a Kaoru. La pelirroja cambio su mirada ahora hacia la morena, y vio que ya había parado de reír. El problema es que estaba mirando seriamente un punto fijo, y se denotaba un poco de preocupación en su mirada.

Y el punto fijo no era nada menos que un curioso pelirrojo acompañado de una chica pecosa. Lo que Momoko no sabía era que si esa chica reconocía a Kaoru, estarían en serios problemas.

Igualmente, al ver a aquel pelirrojo, Momoko ya estaba en problemas propios.

_**—Me llamo Brick —sonrió orgulloso el pequeño pelirrojo de doce años dirigiéndose a una curiosa pequeña de ojos rosas, que aparentaba tener diez años de edad. El chico regresaba a su casa más tarde de lo que sus padres le habían previsto, luego de ir a jugar videojuegos con sus amigos, el tiempo se le paso volando. Fue cuando decidió tomar un atajo para llegar lo más pronto posible a su hogar, entrando en un desconocido callejón lleno de cajas y cartones viejos. Lo que no se esperaba era que es callejón no tuviera cruce a laotra calle, ni mucho menos encontrarse con una niña llorando, sentadita en un cartón viejo que estaba en el suelo. En cuanto la vio, se llevo un buen susto, pues nadie quiere encontrarse niños de la nada en medio de un callejón. Pero, cuando le puso atención a sus pequeños sollozos que trataban de ser silenciosos, supo que esa niña estaba mal. Por eso se arrodilló frente a ella y le pregunto por qué lloraba. La niña, obviamente, dirigió su mirada hacia el, parando de sollozar por la sorpresa, pero aún sin contestarle. Fue ahí cuando el trató de conversar mas con ella, presentándose. Sin embargo, la ojirosa abrazo sus rodillas con más fuerza, tratando de hacerse más pequeñita, mientras hacía lo posible por mirar otro lado.**_

_**—¿Tú cómo te llamas? —habló de nuevo el, acercandose más a ella. La niña tenía fruncido el entrecejo, seria, pero cuando notó la cercanía del chico volteo su carita hacia la de él. Error.**_

_**Las naricitas de los dos pequeños quedaron pegadas justamente de la punta, de tan cercanos que estaban los dos. Parecía que el niño ni notaba que estaban tan juntos, pues seguía mirándola seriamente a los ojos. Y fue gracias a eso, que la ojirosa notó algo extraño: los ojos del chico eran rojos.**_

_**Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo de la pena, casi como su cabello lo era.**_

_**—¿Q-que haces? —preguntó bajito. Luego de unos segundos, el se alejó al fin de su espacio personal y esbozó una sonrisa.**_

_**—Eres muy bonita. No tienes porqué llorar. Las niñas bonitas no lloran, son muy fuertes —le dijo, con sus ojitos achinados por la gran sonrisa que tenía en ese momento. La pelirroja estaba sorprendida, y ese comentario causo que su carita se pusiera más roja de lo que ya estaba.**_

_**Pero, para ponerle la cerecita al pastel, el niño acercó su manó derecha al rostro de la pequeña y, con el dedo pulgar, limpió los caminos de lágrimas que se habían formado minutos atrás.**_

_**—Me tengo que ir, pero mañana volveré aquí a verte —dijo cuando término de limpiar las lágrimas de la niña. Luego, se levantó y mientras corría a su casa, gritó—. ¡Hasta mañana, rosita!**_

Y Butch se preguntaba ahora porqué la pelinegra veía seriamente a Brick y Himeko.

* * *

—¿En serio te llamas así? —pregunto de nuevo, entre curiosidad, seriedad y burla.

—Si, ¿algún problema?

—Así llamo a mi motocicleta —Miyako se puso roja de la vergüenza y Boomer, al notar esto, comenzó a reír—. No sabía que había personas con nombres así, perdón.

—No importa —contestó seria.

—Supongo que tu debes saber como me llamo —dijo el, sonriendo. Aunque el se refería a que, bueno, era uno de los asesinos más famosos apenas teniendo diecinueve años, para ella el no era eso. Y ella no lo conocía por eso. Y, tampoco sabía su nombre por eso.

Pero decidio ocultarlo.

—Si, lo sé —contestó, con un toque de melancolía que el no supo notar. Duraron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Miyako notó que el coche se detenía. Miró por la ventanilla y vio una especie de cabaña en medio de la carretera, desgastada y con un gran letrero iluminado que decía "Bar". Boomer acababa de estacionarse en frente y, en cuanto apago el motor del auto, salió de él. Ella, entendiendo el mensaje, bajó también del auto, y los dos rubios entraron al lugar.

Por dentro parecía un restaurante familiar con un menú dedicado sólo a los desayunos. Lo único que lo diferenciaba era la repisa llena de botellas de diferentes licores detrás de la barra y una mesa de billar. No había mucha gente, sólo dos hombres juganido billar y una pareja de mala caña sentada en una de las mesas. Boomer se dirigió a una, mientras que Miyako lo seguía por detrás. Al sentarse, el chico llamó a un mesero y pidieron sus bebidas. Luego de eso, ninguno supo de que hablar.

Fue un silencio muy incómodo y agotador, en los que lo único que deseas es salir corriendo y no volver jamás.

—Bien —comenzó Boomer—, la verdad yo no tenía ni idea de que el premio especial iba a ser una chica. Y bueno, no sé que hacer contigo.

—Bien —contestó ella, copiando el mismo tono de voz—, yo no sé por qué me trajiste a un bar cuando es obvio que lo que tienes que "hacer conmigo" es follar —el ojiazul se sorprendió mucho por la respuesta de la muchacha que, lo único que atino a hacer fue beber.

* * *

—Bueno, yo me voy. A esta estúpida ya se le han de estar mojando las pantys de ver a ese chico —dijo, tratando de sonar indiferente. El pelinegro volteo a verla y lo único que hizo fue asentir. Igual, no era cosa que le importara. Pero para la chica fue un ademán de victoria y, con un movimiento de saludo, se despidió, para luego dirigirse hacia la pelinegra que, sin dudas, se había asustado con la llegada de Brick y Himeko.

* * *

Llevaban ya muchas copas del licor que cada uno pidió, y fue en el momento en el que la poca gente que estaba ahí se fue cuando se soltaron. Boomer comenzó a platicar como sin nada estupideces de él y sus dos mejores amigos, mientras que ella sólo reía y reía. Y bueno, en realidad ella no estaba ni tan borracha, pero él ya lo estaba demasiado.

—¿Sabes Bubbles? Eres tremendamente sexy —dijo, sonriendo, y fue ahí cuando ella notó que se había pasado de copas.

—Yo creo que nos vamos —contestó. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al chico, ayudándolo a levantarse de su asiento. Cuando ya estuvo de pie, ella metió su mano al bolsillo del rubio para tomar el dinero para pagar. Se sonrojó brutalmente, pues no notó sólo dinero.

Sintió algo más, y _era grande._

Trató de ignorar esto y dejo el dinero en la mesa, para luego dirigirse al auto, con el chico recargado en su hombro.

—Joder Boomer, en serio no sé que haré contigo —dijo, más para sí misma, metiendo al rubio al asiento de copiloto.

—Pues yo ya sé lo que haré contigo —esbozó una sonrisa y de imprevisto la tomó fuertemente de la cintura, atrayéndola al interior del coche. Luego, cerró la puerta de este, quedando Miyako arriba de el, abrazandolo por los hombros y sentada con las piernas de cada lado. Se valen agradecimientos a la faldita que llevaba puesta, que hizo lo posible por dejar la intimidad de la chica casi expuesta.

Ya ni siquiera el sonrojo que tenía era válido porque, en cuanto el ojiazul cerró la puerta, bajó sus masculinas manos desde la cintura de la rubia a su trasero, apretando y masajeando sus nalgas en el acto. Ella entonces empezó a forcejear más, mientras trataba de sentarse al volante. Se quitó los tacones y, con los pies más cómodos, pudo liberarse al fin del agarre del muchacho. Se sentó rápidamente al volante, pero el chico se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Miyako forcejeaba, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para librarse de el. Además, aquellos besos que él le estaba dando en el cuello la hicieron gemir. No iba anegar que no le estaba gustando, pero la verdad ed que no estaba preparada.

Boomer, incómodo de la posición en la que estaba, tomó a la chica del trasero y como pudo la llevó consigo al asiento trasero, quedando ella acostada a lo largo del asiento, debajo del ojiazul. Estaba muy sonrojada, pero ya ni siquiera forcejeaba.

Entonces, el rubio atacó sus labios. Miyako lo tomó por sorpresa pero, aún con el sabor a alcohol y el sentimiento de lujuria y pasión que desprendían, cerró los ojos y siguió el beso. Era puro deseó lo que la escena mostraba.

El chico entonces, sin ningún escrúpulo, comenzó una guerra de lenguas mientras apretaba los senos de la muchacha. Ella gemía y gemía, pero sus gemidos eran interrumpidos por los labios de Boomer. Y, para cuando el besaba de nuevo su cuello, ella ya estaba completamente desnuda del torso, con sus senos atrapados por las manos del rubio.

Miyako gemía el nombre del ojiazul, mientras que el bajaba y subía sus labios desde el ombligo de la chica hasta su boca. Entonces se detuvo un poco para quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa, dejando su fuerte espalda a la vista. No tenía los bíceps tan marcados, pero Miyako ya estaba tan excitada que todo de él ya le parecía condenadamente sexy, y ni siquiera lo había visto completamente. Sólo sentido (**N/A: **jejeje).

Boomer le abrió las piernas un poco más, pegando su entrepierna completamente con la de ella. Miyako gimió ante el contacto, y aún tenían ropa puesta en esa parte.

Y sí, se dieron cuenta en ese momento de lo estorbosa que era la ropa ahora. Boomer bajó rápidamente la falda y la ropa interior de Miyako, dejándola completamente desnuda. Su erección ya no podría aguantar más. Sin esperar más, el también empezó a quitarse la ropa que le quedaba.

Cuando Miyako vio el miembro erecto del chico, no se pudo haber sonrojado más. Pero, ya que él no estaba en todos sus sentidos, tomó a la chica por los hombros y la acomodo de nuevo a como estaban antes. Ella debajo de él, con sus entrepiernas bastante juntas, obvio.

—No tengas miedo, Bubbles —susurró con una voz ronca de excitación que hizo a Miyako mojarse más, para luego besarla con pasión, ahora un poco más suavemente que antes.

Y, aquellos movimientos que comenzaron con un gran dolor para ella, terminaron llevándolos a la gloria del orgasmo. Y si Boomer llega a recordar esto, sabrá que nunca se había sentido tan en el cielo.

* * *

Bien... Nunca creí escribir algo de esta, índole(? tan pronto. Peeeero, ya que esta historia es pura muerte, drogas, chicos malos, prostitutas... El sexo era algo importante.

Esta claro que, los que hayan leído el capítulo y les haya gustado, esperarán con ansias escenas románticas, eróticas y demás sobre sus parejas favoritas (por ejemplo, los verdes, que hasta ahora el único romance que se ve sobre ellos es el summary lel). Obviamente habrá, y trataré de no hacerlas tan tardías para que les guste ah :3

Muchas gracias a todos los que hasta ahora han seguido la historia. En serio, lo agradezco de todo corazón:'). Y agradecimientos también a Karla-20 por darme la idea del premio Miyako :3

Si no es mucha molestia, les agradecería mucho más con un review ahq.

Aquí me despido

_Nadia._

_Pd: Karla, ya sé que te dije que no podía escribir escenas así. Bue... Ahora me siento una pervertida del mal D: _


	6. Sé quien eres

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus rr, favs y follows. En serio, estoy muy agradecida de que aceptarán la historia gkfjfkfj. Bien pues, veo que a muchos les gusto el capítulo anterior e.e de nuevo muchas gracias, sin duda. Este capítulo en realidad, es una tercera parte de los dos anteriores, pues me doy cuenta que faltaron emociones y quise poner algunas escenas más. Espero les guste.

Y para los que no entiendan los términos de lime/lemon:

Lime: situaciones de cierta tensión sexual y roces poco explícitos.

Lemon: situaciones sexuales explícitas.

Y bueno, pues la advertencia ya la puse en los cinco primeros capítulos, así que no creo que sea necesario ponerla más.

* * *

El chico acababa de llegar con Himeko a la fiesta, luego de que la carrera diera fin. Volteo a todos lados, buscando a sus dos amigos, pero en una de esas miradas se dio cuenta de la que le dirigía una pelinegra desconocida al frente. Arqueó la ceja con extrañeza y siguió tratando de encontrar con la mirada a alguno de sus amigos, consiguiéndolo al ver a Butch a unos cuantos metros por allá, mirando fijamente a la chica pelinegra y hablándole al aire, como si hubiera una persona a lado suyo. Y bueno, la había, pero Brick no lo notaba aún.

Llamó la atención de la pecosa para que se dirigieran hacia el moreno, y ella lo siguió obediente. Sin embargo, a unos escasos metros de llegar, la chica tomó su mano, haciendo que el volteara a verla extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa, Himeko? —preguntó. La muchacha tragó saliva.

—Tú crees que... —empezó, comenzando a asustar al pelirrojo. Ella no era nada tímida— ¿Tú crees que me veo bonita?

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a la gente esa noche?

Estuvo a punto de contestarle, cuando sintió que alguien chocaba contra él.

—Disculpa —susurró la persona secamente, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo y siguiendo su camino.

Pero él si volteo a mirar a la persona.

Y aunque estuviera de espaldas, la reconoció perfectamente.

Había visto esa retaguardia dos años atrás, mientras coqueteaba con unos hombres mayores pasada de copas, sólo por dinero y diversión. Era inconfundible.

Pero, notó algo más.

Parecía que ella venía desde donde estaba Butch. Y él, bueno, tenía fama de besar a todas y cada una de las mujeres que se le acercaran (si, se besó con Himeko unas cuantas veces).

El pelirrojo estaba furioso. Tanto, que ignoró por completo el hecho de que encontró a la chica pelirroja que buscó por años y que estaba acompañado de otra chica pelirroja que, aunque no se diera cuenta, estaba enamorada de él. Y es que Butch y Boomer sabían en sobre manera que, a la chica pelirroja de _ojos rosas, _nadie la tocaba.

Y, como se había dicho antes, ignorando todo pronóstico y el "¿Qué sucede, Brick?" de la rizada a su lado, quien por cierto, notó el cambio del chico luego de ver a aquella chica, el ojirrojo comenzó a acercarse rápidamente hacia el moreno.

—¡Hey, que onda! —dijo éste, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del muchacho. Pero, segundos después, cambió su semblante alegre a uno extrañado, luego de notar el gran entrecejo fruncido de su amigo—. ¿Brick? —preguntó extrañado, momentos antes de que el ojirrojo le soltará un puñetazo a la cara.

—¡Voy a matarte, Butch! —gritó éste, dirigiéndole más golpes y puñetazos al ojiverde, quien los evitaba a duras penas, y llamando la atención de mucha gente. Entre ella, dos chicas peculiares que acababan de subir a un auto para salir de ahí.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

—¡Brick! ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Himeko alterada, viendo como Butch seguía deteniendo los golpes del susodicho.

—¡Joder, Brick, cálmate! —gritaba el moreno, justo antes de que un izquierdazo diera contra su vientre. Fue ahí cuando, en su distracción por culpa del dolor, un golpe le dio justo en la nariz. Ahora tenía la cara ensangrentada, y ni siquiera sabía porque.

—¡Déjalo ya, maldita sea!

—¡Tú y Boomer saben perfectamente que a _ella _no se le toca, y justo vienes a coquetearla! ¡Te juro que te mataré, imbécil! —el moreno estaba muy adolorido, pero aún así intentaba explicar y evitar los ataques de su amigo.

—¿De qué estas hablando, yo no hice nada! —gritó, y de la rabia por su nariz le dio un derechazo al pelirrojo justo en el ojo.

—¡Chicos, basta! —seguía gritando ella, mientras la gente al rededor veía el show anonadada.

—¡Estabas con Momoko! ¡Te cortaré las malditas bolas!

—Espera, ¿Momoko? —preguntó Butch, pero eso no pudo evitar que un rodillazo le diera justo en el estómago, sofocando su respiración y dejándolo en el piso.

—¡Brick, ya déjalo en paz! ¡Lo estas matando! —gritó Himeko, poniéndose entre los dos chicos y deteniendo al pelirrojo del pecho.

—¡Eso es lo que quiero hacer!

—No, no quieres, no puedes hacer eso sólo por una puta que ya no te quiere, ¡entiéndelo! —parecía que estaba a punto de las lágrimas. ¿Y quien no? Ver de repente que el amor de tu vida está a punto de matar a su mejor amigo por culpa del amor de otra debe ser devastador.

—Ella no es ninguna puta, y espero que no vuelvas a hablar así de ella —declaró él con seriedad.

—¡Y tú qué sabes! ¿No ves que sólo juega contigo? —decía ella, con la voz rota. Brick respiró hondo, serio.

_**—Bien, entonces, ¿te gustan las cerezas? —preguntó a la pequeña pelirroja, que se encontraba a su lado sentada, abrazando sus rodillas. Ella asintió tímidamente, respondiendo su pregunta. Llevaba unos cuantos minutos tratando de hacerla hablar un poco, pero parecía que ella no quería confiar en nadie—. Bueno y, ¿te gustan las manzanas? —la ojirosa asintió nuevamente.**_

_**—Vete —habló bajito luego de asentir. El niño volteó a mirarla serio.**_

_**—Ya te dije que no —declaró, cruzando los brazos en señal de victoria. Momoko frunció el entrecejo y, sin fuerza, le dio un enpujoncito, causando una risita en él. Ella se enojó a causa de su risa y se puso de pie.**_

_**—Eres un tonto —dijo, comenzando a alejarse. Él entonces se paró y la tomó rápidamente de la mano, evitando que se fuera. Ella, sonrojada, intentó soltarse sin energía. Obvio, tampoco sin conseguirlo.**_

_**—Ven conmigo —dijo el divertido, jalandola. Ella estaba muy asustada, corriendo junto a él.**_

_**Llegaron a una bonita casa con un gran jardín delantero, el cual contaba con un pasillo directo al jardín trasero. Brick abrió la puertilla como sin nada y la llevo junto con él hacia el otro jardín.**_

_**—Vamos a jugar —declaró, soltándola al fin y haciendo que se sentara en el pasto. Luego, entró a la casa y le aviso a su madre que tenía compañía, para luego subir por las escaleras. Cuando regreso, llevaba consigo muchos juguetes y cosas con las que jugar. Momoko estaba sorprendida—. No tengo juguetes para niñas, pero supongo que no te molesta, ¿verdad? —ella volteó a verlo encantada, con una sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes, y sus mejillas rojitas de la felicidad. Brick también se sonrojó al verla pues, a sus ojos, esa carita llena de felicidad era la cosita más linda y hermosa que había visto jamás. Y sabía en el fondo que siempre lo sería.**_

Para Brick, eso era que Momoko jugara con él, no a lo que se refería Himeko.

—Tú no la conoces —le dijo entonces.

—¿Y estás seguro que tú si? —contestó ella, con la voz más quebrada aún.

—Ella no era Momoko, Brick —habló Butch a duras penas desde el piso. Brick volteo a verlo extrañado y Himeko se apartó, pues ya no se notaba la furia de antes.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Sus ojos... Eran grises. Además no coquetee con ella, sucio —Brick se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse, dando fin a la pelea—. Ella no se me acercó para eso.

—¿Entonces sólo, hablaron?

—Sí. Su amiga se parecía mucho a _ya sabes, _así que le pregunte sobre ella. Pero al parecer no era —siguió, ahora más recuperado—. Y en un principio sólo vino a preguntarme quien era yo. Parecía que en serio no lo sabía.

—Que extraño —susurró Himeko.

—Bien, ¿y dónde esta Boomer?

—No lo sé, pero ha de estar muy bien acompañado.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Miyako se levantó de la cama para ir al baño, pues los lentes de contacto empezaron a molestarle. Luego de tener relaciones con Boomer en el auto de éste, ella tuvo que conducir hasta algún hotel, pues él no estaba en condiciones. Ya ahí, tomó un poco más de dinero y pago por una habitación, que era en la cual se encontraba ahora, mientras que el chico seguía durmiendo plácidamente, con el detalle de que dormía en ropa interior.

Al quitarse los lentes de contacto, se dio una enjuagada en la cara y luego volteo hacia el espejo. ¿Qué había hecho? Acababa de perder la virginidad con el mejor amigo de su infancia, ¡prácticamente su hermano! Y él ni siquiera sabía quien era ella. O eso era lo que pensaba.

No iba a engañarse, había sido una gran noche. Aunque había sido prácticamente obligada, no quería arrepentirse. Lo habían hecho tremendamente bien.

Además recordaba que, de pequeños, ella había tenido un pequeño crush en él. Pero eso no importaba porque ahora no podía sentir nada por él más que deseo. Y eso, en su mente, estaba mal, porque él era un asesino.

En su pasado fue un niño encantador, pero ahora bien podría decirse que debía odiarlo.

¿Y por qué no? Él le dijo de pequeños que cuidaría de ella. Que pasara lo que pasara, adoptarán a quien adoptaran, él iría a buscarla porque no iba a dejarla sola.

Y ahora que ella recordaba todas esas falsas promesas, un dolor agudo en su corazón se hizo presente. ¿Para qué prometer si no se va a cumplir? Él se fue y no volvió por ella. Y se convirtió en alguien asqueroso.

Y sin siquiera darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. De una en una, también provocaron que los sollozos aumentaran. Y la ingenua de Miyako olvidó cerrar la puerta completamente.

No se dio cuenta que el chico al cual hacia dormido, la había visto. Desde que se quitó los lentes de contacto, él estaba ahí.

Ahora los dos sabían perfectamente quien era el otro.

Al terminar de llorar y haber tratado de hacer silencio, tomó la cajita de los lentes de contacto y salió del baño. Volteo a ver al rubio quien, a lo que ella creía, seguía durmiendo. Se mordió el labio con una expresión de no saber que hacer, y luego busco el típico bolígrafo y la típica libretita de notas de los hoteles. Comenzó a escribir rápidamente una nota, y al terminar la dejo en la mesita del lado de la cama donde el ojiazul descansaba. Se puso sus tacones y, en silencio, abandonó la habitación.

No paso mucho tiempo de su ida cuando Boomer se sentó en la cama, pensativo, y tomó la notita.

_Lo siento, tuve que irme._

_Tomé un poco de tu dinero para pagar la _

_cuenta de anoche __y la habitación de hotel._

_Eso también lo siento._

_-Bubbles._

* * *

Bueno, supongo que querrán lincharme por todavía no haber puesto algo de los verdes. Ya vendrá, en serio;-;

Y pues, espero que les haya gustado. Review?

Se despide con amors

_Nadia c:_


	7. Mariconadas

¡Hola, hola! Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus rr, favs y follows, significan mucho. Y por ahora supongo que aquí es donde todo empieza...

Quedó un poco largo este cap, comparado con los otros, así que pienso que sería de mucha ayuda si me dijeran, ¿dejo los capítulos largos o los divido? :)

Espero les guste.

* * *

—Te digo que no era ella —decía el pelinegro tratando de convencer a su amigo. Luego de la dramática pelea, el pelirrojo seguía convencido de que la chica que había pasado a su lado era la misma que estuvo buscando durante años, Momoko. Pero Butch, que estuvo con ella durante un rato, no le vio la característica especial que debía tener: los ojos rosas. Ahora, en el departamento del moreno, seguían discutiendo sobre si era la indicada o no.

—Yo la reconozco perfectamente, Butch. Era ella.

—¿Y cómo explicas el color de ojos? —antes de que el ojirrojo pudiera contestar, se escucho la puerta principal abrirse y luego cerrarse.

—Hey, ¿qué hay chicos? —preguntó el rubio como saludo, pero al llegar a la sala donde los otros dos se encontraban hablando y viendo el televisor al mismo tiempo, comenzó a reírse con ganas.

—¿De qué te estás riendo, oxigenado? —dijo el azabache con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Parece que se divirtieron —contestó Boomer entre risas, señalando el ojo morado del pelirrojo, así como la nariz un poco morada y el labio partido del pelinegro.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿No te divertiste, ah? —preguntó Butch pícaro, junto con un movimiento de ceja pervertido.

—Si, un poco, si —contestó el rubio con una sonrisa fingida mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofas. Butch comenzó a reír, sin entender lo que pasaba por la mente del chico.

De repente, el móvil del ojirrojo comenzó a sonar. Se fijó en el número que marcaba la pantalla y, sin sorprenderse, contestó.

* * *

—Que bueno que llegaron chicos —dijo el jefe, dándole una probada a su cigarrillo. Los tres chicos lo miraban sin interés, y aunque el hombre lo notaba, simplemente sonreía como psicópata—. Bien, hace unos días sucedió algo inesperado. ¿Conocen ese lindo club, en donde chicas menores de edad pueden ganar dinero tranquilamente? —preguntó, como sin nada.

—¿Te refieres al club en el que bailan las Shirogane? —comentó Boomer, refiriéndose a Himeko y, obviamente, su conocida hermana.

—Exactamente —respondió, dándole otra probada a su cigarrillo—. Bueno, pues me entere de algo bastante gracioso, en realidad. Dos chiquillas de diecisiete años robaron durante meses un montón de dinero de los adorables clientes.

—¿Y eso a nosotros en qué nos importa? —dijo Butch, agresivo. El hombre sonrió enfermizo.

—Mis hombres, que habían sido enviados ahí para vigilar que no entrara gentecita ladrona, no pudieron con las lindas prostitutas cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían —siguió, ignorando la pregunta del moreno. Mientras que la reacción de éste y del rubio eran puro aburrimiento, el pelirrojo raramente se había puesto muy atento. El jefe había notado eso, mientras daba otra probada a su cigarrillo—. Lo sé, ¿patético, no creen?

—Entonces, ¿quieres que matemos a esos inútiles? —preguntó de nuevo el azabache.

—No, no, para nada —contestó, mientras sonreía—. En realidad, no acabar con esas niñitas fue lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho —dio una fumada a su cigarrillo, y continuó—. Mientras ellos las seguían, vieron que las chicas se toparon con una completa desconocida. Triste. Se enteró de mucho, y ya saben lo que pasa con los que saben de más —los tres chicos comenzaron a poner más atención—. Tuvimos que hacer algunas investigaciones luego, para saber quienes eran, y poder cobrarles tranquilamente. Algo por aquí, algo por allá, y bingo —seguía, mientras su sonrisa aumentaba. Subió de repente un maletín a la mesa, y los tres chicos estaban que no encastraban muy bien las piezas. El hombre dio una última probada al cigarrillo y tiró la colilla, para luego abrir el maletín. Los chicos seguían sin entender nada. Sacó del maletín una foto, la cual los chicos no podían ver pues estaba volteada hacia el hombre, quien la miraba con curiosidad.

—Me parece que fue una pequeña noche de mala suerte para la pobre entrometida, ¿no lo crees así, mi querido Brick? —dijo el hombre, al poner la fotografía en la mesa, justo en frente del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó alterado, tomando la fotografía entre sus manos.

Era una foto familiar. En ella estaba una mujer pelirroja de ojos castaños, tratando de sonreír, y a su lado había una linda pre-adolescente. Era muy triste, pues la chica que se mostraba, de aproximadamente trece años, no trataba de sonreír en lo absoluto. Sus delicadas facciones se veían demacradas y llevaba unas grandes ojeras que opacaban sus hermosos y extraños ojos rosas.

—Necesitas superar estas mierdas Brick —dijo el hombre bruscamente poniéndose de pie, cambiando su gran sonrisa sarcástica a una expresión de seriedad—. Un verdadero hombre no se enamora de cualquier niña bonita que encuentra, ¡un verdadero hombre no se enamora de nadie!

—¿Qué tratas de hacer? Joder, ¿qué es toda esta mierda? —preguntaba Butch alterado, mientras que el corazón del ojirrojo estaba a punto de estallar.

—Esta y muchas mierdas más —comentó el hombre, seguido de una risa macabra que terminó por asustar al azabache. Rebusco en el maletín y dio con dos fotografías más, y mientras las miraba y se reía, Butch y Boomer sudaban frío. Brick, por su parte, ya estaba completamente devastado—. ¿Recuerdan a las ladroncillas? Bien, no fueron muy listas al escapar —terminó, poniendo las otras dos fotografías en frente de los dos chicos.

En la primera había dos niños. Los dos muy sonrientes, de ojos como el cielo y el océano. El mayor tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de la pequeña, pasándolo por detrás, mientras que ella abrazaba un pequeño pulpo de peluche.

La segunda, por su parte, llevaba un paisaje diferente. En ella se mostraba a una adolescente, más o menos catorce o quince años. Vestía como toda una caza recompensas (si saben a lo que me refiero), y su cabello azabache estaba largo hasta la cintura. Y, como en las otras dos fotografías, no estaba sola. Había un muchacho con ella, de aproximadamente diecinueve años. Tenía una pinta de ser un completo criminal. Los dos besándose apasionadamente, con sus dos melenas de cabello negro acomplejando a la noche.

—Si piensas que... —comenzó a decir Boomer, poniéndose de pie y con un toque de temor en su voz—... no puedes hacer esto...

—Mira, querido Boomy —dijo el hombre, acercándose—, esa linda rubita que ves ahí no es más que un caso perdido. Ellas me deben algo, y ustedes saben como cobrar deudas.

—¡No mataré a Momoko! ¿Entiendes? ¡No lo haré! —comenzó Brick, con la voz rota—. ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Además es una tontería! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver! ¡Y esas chicas sólo...

—¡Esas chicas sólo robaron mi dinero, en mi club, rodeadas de mis hombres! Si se creen más listas que yo, que lo demuestren. ¡Y por supuesto que tiene algo que ver! Casi le caga el cerebro a mi asesino estrella hace dos años, ¿recuerdas? Ella me debe algo desde mucho antes —dijo sonriendo, interrumpiendo al pelirrojo—. Tú no eres el mismo de hace tiempo, ahora eres un marica. Aprende de mi, que la inteligencia se agota.

—¡Tú no eres inteligente! ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! ¡Nosotros hacemos todo tu jodido trabajo por que a ti no se te hinchan los cojones! ¿Y por qué lo hacemos? ¡Por que con todas tus cositas de jefe mayor nos cortarías las bolas en un trozo! ¡Justo como a... —antes de terminar, el hombre le dio un puñetazo fuerte Brick en la mejilla, tirándolo al piso.

—Eso es inteligencia, rojito —termino, tronandose los dedos de las manos., mientras el ojirrojo se levantaba, furioso.

—Además, ¿qué si no soy el de antes? Las cosas cambian —seguía él, de nuevo estando de pie.

—Claro que cambian, pero por favor. Una niñita precoz de dieciséis años te cambio a ti, de ser el más sanguinario al más cobarde —contestó, cruel. Brick se limpió la sangre que le brotaba del labio, mientras miraba al hombre con una cara de odio y furia.

—Sabes muy bien que no haremos esto, ¿cómo pudiste? Nosotros no, no podemos —decía el rubio nervioso.

—Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo sí que puedo —comentó Butch de repente, aún con la fotografía en las manos y una sonrisa sádica. Los otros dos chicos estaban sorprendidos, pero no dijeron una palabra. El jefe sonreía victorioso.

—¿Ven qué fácil es, maripositas? Considerenlo una ayuda de superación —decía sonriente—. Nunca tendrán a nadie, aprendan eso. Y tomense el tiempo que quieran, es un trabajito para ustedes también, después de todo.

Al salir del lugar para dirigirse al auto del pelirrojo, ninguno decía palabra. No hasta entrar al coche, en el que él moreno hablo.

—Supongo que una bebida no estaría mal. Conozco un lugarcito en donde me las dan más baratas que la goma de mascar.

* * *

—¡No puedo creer todavía que tuviste sexo desenfrenado con Boomer! ¡Y en un auto! ¡Frente a un bar! —decía Kaoru, mientras se reía con locura. Las tres chicas se encontraban en la habitación de hotel con dos camas. La pelirroja, sentada en una de las camas, sonriendo. La pelinegra, acostada completamente en la otra, riendo a carcajadas. Y la rubia, parada frente el tocador, con la cara roja de pena.

—Por favor Kaoru, sé más discreta —dijo ésta, mirándose en el espejo para evitar las miradas de la susodicha.

—¡Me hablas de discreción a mi cuando tu follaste en medio de la carretera! —decía entre risas. Miyako no podría estar más roja ahora.

—B-bueno, ¿qué hicieron ustedes?

—Hubo mucho drama y tensión.

—¿Pues qué hicieron?

—Nada —la rubia estaba extrañada—. La cosa es que Momoko sacó su tigresa que llevaba dentro y fue a coquetear con, tú sabes...

—¿Brick? —dijo interrumpiendola. La pelirroja tragó saliva fuerte.

—No, no, no. Con Butch —ahora sí que era más extraño—. Lo hizo porque no sabía quien era él. Y pues nada, luego llegaron Brick y Himeko y era hora de irnos porque si esa estúpida me reconocía estábamos muertas. Aunque cuando fueron con Butch algo pasó ahí que un montón de gente estaba toda sorprendida, pero da igual.

—Vaya, eso debió ser fuerte. Brick, Momoko, Butch, tú. Lindo —en el ambiente comenzó a notarse una atmósfera de tensión.

—Al menos nosotras no jodimos con ellos en el auto.

—¿Usaron protección? —preguntó de repente la ojirosa, cambiando de tema. A Miyako se le bajó la sangre hasta los pies. Ahí fue donde la tensión pasó a la historia.

—No...

—No me digas que se corrió dentro.

—B-bueno...

—Uy, que no das más bola, rubia tonta —dijo Kaoru, dándose con la palma en la frente.

—¡Estaba ebrio! ¡Y era mi primera vez! ¿Cómo querían que supiera hacer algo? —decía, tratando de excusarse—. Además, estábamos muy apretados ahí, no podría apartarme tan fácilmente.

—Pues ve a comprar una pastilla de las 24 horas antes de que sea tarde —contestó Momoko.

—Yo voy —dijo Kaoru, levantándose—. Quiero tomar algo, y por aquí hay un lugar en donde el precio de las botellas me lo paso por las tetas.

* * *

—Anda rápido —dijo Brick serio, estacionando el auto cerca de una farmacia-supermercado. En cuanto se detuvo por completo, lo apagó y recargó la frente en el volante, con expresión cansada, mientras que el pelinegro bajaba del asiento del copiloto.

Pues, solamente Butch parecía tener un humor común. Parecía.

—Esto es lo peor —exclamó Boomer de repente, haciendo su cabello hacia atrás con estrés.

—Al menos tu no la viste anoche, después de tanto tiempo —comentó nostálgico.

—En realidad...

* * *

Al entrar al mini-super, se dirigió hacia la nevera en la que se encontraban las bebidas alcohólicas y tomó unas cuantas botellas, para luego dirigirse al mostrador, en donde un anciano de más de sesenta años esperaba, sonriente

—¿Qué hay, Bouncey? —saludó la pelinegra, dejando las botellas en el mostrador.

—¡Kaoru! ¡Cuanto tiempo, linda! —contestó el hombre mayor, calculando el precio de las botellas.

—Si, lo sé.

—No te veía desde hace semanas —terminó de calcular el precio total de las botellas y pregunto—. ¿Algo más, querida? ¡Oh, y no te preocupes por el precio! ¡Eres muy buena niña, así que te haré unas pequeñas excepciones! —obvio, al ser Kaoru, la sonrisa de satisfacción no pasaba de largo.

—Muchas gracias, Bouns —dijo, para luego contestar a la pregunta—. Necesito una de esas pastillas del día siguiente —el anciano le dirigió una mirada extrañada, para luego buscar lo que pedía la muchacha.

Cuando hubo terminado de pagar sus compras, tomó la bolsa en la que iban empacadas y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar. Iba en uno de los pasillos, cuando a su lado vio colgado en una de las repisas algo que le llamo la atención. Volteo su rostro para ver bien el producto, y casi se partía de la risa: condones multi-sabores. "Una ayudita para la rubia" pensó, y tomó uno de los paquetes, para luego dirigirse de nuevo a la caja.

Mientras el anciano cobraba y ella trataba de aguantarse las carcajadas, resonó en el lugar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y luego al cerrarse.

—Eres una niña buena, no sé el porque de esto —dijo el hombre que respondía al nombre de Bouncey mirando los condones, mientras que se escuchaba la nevera abrirse y cerrarse y a la chica sin poder aguantarse las carcajadas.

Y para cuando la morena pudo contenerse, Bouncey rebusco en el montón de cosas que había en el mostrador, para luego sacar un pedazo de papel, que le entrego después a la joven. Sintió que el estómago se le saldría por la boca de la risa, pues era un folleto sobre salud sexual. Se quedó hojeando el papel un rato, con los cachetes inflados por aguantarse tanto la risa, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, al parecer para cobrar sus compras.

—¡Oh, hola Butch! ¡Ya no has venido en un tiempo! —saludó el anciano, sin notar que casi se le salían los ojos a Kaoru, pues estaba muy ocupado cobrando las bebidas del pelinegro.

—Si, no me he pasado por aquí muy seguido —contestó éste, rascandose la nuca. Volteó la cara para ver a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, hojeando algo con una expresión entre sería e incómoda. Muy raro, pues sus carcajadas fácil pudieron escucharse hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos. De repente, reconoció las facciones de la pelinegra. A lo que supo de quien se suponía era Momoko, su nombre era Buttercup. Aunque él seguía dudando—. Disculpa, ¿eres Buttercup, no?

—¿Qué paso? ¿Qué? —respondió ésta, como si hubiera despertado de algún sueño.

—Te pregunte si tu nombre era Buttercup.

—¿Butter-qué? —dijo.

—Buttercup. Tu amiga pelirroja me lo dijo —contestó él, extrañado.

—¿Mi ami..? —exclamó en un murmullo a la deriva, hasta que levantó la cabeza, como si apenas lo hubiera recordado—. ¡Ah si! ¿Te refieres a Blossom? ¡Si, me llamo Buttercup! Acabo de recordar que ella se te acercó anoche, si —contestó, dudosa. Butch estaba impactado, pues Brick estaba cien por ciento seguro de que había sido Momoko la chica con la que él había estado la noche anterior.

Y las sospechas de Butch terminaron cuando el anciano, extrañado, exclamó:

—¿Buttercup? ¡Pero si te llamas Kaoru, mi niña!

A la susodicha se le bajó la sangre hasta los pies, mientras que el pelinegro apretaba los puños.

"Que bueno que te falta poco para que te mueras, vejete inútil" pensó ella, poco antes de que el moreno le apuntara con un arma en la cabeza.

—Bouns, prométeme que no llamarás a la policía —dijo secamente, a lo que el anciano sólo atino por correr al interior del establecimiento, asustado—. ¿Tratabas de engañarme?

—Baja eso, Butch —dijo ella, tratando de sonar segura, aun cuando el miedo la invadía. Ya sabía del robo, ahora iba a matarla.

_**Estaba sentada en el catre, recargada sobre la pared y con sus piernitas llenas de marcas fuertemente abrazadas, lo que en ese momento no era que le importaba.**_

_**Eran más la impotencia y dolor que sentía en el corazón, que estarse lastimando, tratando de pensar que nada de lo que la rodeaba era real.**_

_**Milagro si no llegaba a volverse loca.**_

_**Aún tenía los ríos de lágrimas que había derramado minutos antes marcados en la cara. Seguiría llorando más en ese momento, pero ya se le habían agotado.**_

_**Tenía que pensar una manera para salir de ahí. Todos los golpes que le daban, no los iba a soportar el resto de su vida. Tampoco se uniría a ellos. Ella no quería una vida de fugitiva.**_

_**Es irónico porque, ella no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro.**_

_**De repente, la puerta de metal se abrió, de la cual entro un chico apenas dos años mayor que ella. El problema es que no entro por si sólo. Un hombre lo tenía agarrado fuertemente del antebrazo, con lo cual tomó fuerza para lanzarlo dentro de la habitación. Y la puerta se cerró justo cuando se escucho el sonido seco del golpe contra el suelo.**_

_**—¡Butch! —reacciono la niña, bajando del mal tratado catre para ayudar al chico pelinegro a levantarse. Lo tomó lo más delicada que pudo del brazo, y trato de darle la vuelta para que al menos se quedara sentado. Vio las nuevas heridas que el pobre tenía en el rostro, y con tristeza le limpió el sudor que tenía en la frente. Se quedó un ratito en silencio, hasta que el moreno comenzó a toser. Y cuando la pequeña Kaoru vio la sangre salir de la boca de su compañero, no supo que hacer. Al parecer, Butch notó la gran preocupación que había invadido a la niña, pues los sollozos que daba no eran de ignorarse.  
**_

_**Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en ese momento, dirigió su mano hasta el rostro de la ojiverde y, acariciando su mejilla, dijo:**_

_**—No moriré hoy, Kaoru. **_

_**Cuando ella creía que ya no podría llorar más. Ahora, llorando más que nunca y sollozando a más no poder, dirigió su mano también hasta su cara, cubriendo con ella la del niño, que acababa de desmayarse.**_

—¿Tú quién eres para decirme que hacer?

—No trataba de engañarte —dijo ella, asustada.

—¿Entonces que hacías, "Buttercup"? —contestó. Kaoru tragó fuertemente.

—Yo sólo esperaba a... —comenzó, pero las palabras se le agotaron en la garganta.

—¿A "Blossom"? —dijo, con una sonrisa cínica.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Butch.

—Robaste dinero peligroso. Pero ahora me lo tomaré más personal. No puedo creer que me engañaras —decía. Kaoru estaba sorprendida, ¿quién se creía este tipo?

—¿Pero quién te crees? Yo no te engañe para nada, además, no necesitabas mi nombre. De todas formas iban a rastrearme, ¿no? —comenzó, enojada—. No te quieras hacer el niño malo. No conmigo.

—Buen monólogo —exclamó, sonriendo con burla. Kaoru en serio que lo desconocía en ese momento, pero eso lo dejo atrás. No se iba a dejar intimidar por un hijo de puta como lo era el ahora. Con una mano trató de apartar rápidamente el arma, y en los segundos en los que lo logro, lo golpeo con la palma de la otra mano justo en la mejilla. Con el tiempo ganado, tomó la bolsa de compras y trató de escapar, pero de repente una bala paso justo en frente de ella.

Con el corazón acelerado, volteo a ver al moreno, quien aún tenía el arma al frente. Pero justo en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, él bajó el arma y de la guardó, mientras que se daba la vuelta en el mostrador para tomar su bolsa de compras.

—Vete —dijo al final, a lo que ella obedeció sin dudarlo.

Cuando subió al auto en el que sus amigos lo esperaban, creyó que lo atascarían de preguntas como "¿por qué se escucho un balazo, inepto?", pero la realidad era de que ni se habían dado cuenta. Aunque, eso si y no sabía como, los dos estaban más serios que antes.

—Boomer folló con Miyako anoche.

—¿Que hizo qué?

* * *

Llegó junto con sus amigas súper pálida y sudando frío. Las otras dos chicas, al darse cuenta, palidecieron.

—Chicas, necesitamos mejores disfraces —exclamó, exhalando y dejando las compras sobre uno de los burós.

—Tienes que contarnos que paso —contestó la pelirroja, mientras que la pelinegra se tiraba en la cama exhausta y la rubia se dirigía a la bolsa de compras.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando ésta última exclamó:

—¿¡Condones multi-sabores?! ¡Kaoru eres una idiota!

* * *

¡Y ahí, amigos, termina el gran capítulo! Espero que contesten la pregunta que les puse arribita gksjfja.

¡Ah y otra cosita! Junto con mis amigas hicimos una lista de algunas parejas comunes de PPG/PPGZ/PPGD, en la que el objetivo es entretenimiento pero, por sobre todo, saber cual es la pareja favorita del público.

Si quieren pasarse, aquí abajito les dejo el link (sólo quítenle los ~ y ya queda jeje). Pueden votar los puntos que quieran a favor de sus parejas favoritas, lo que gusten.

~m.~listas.~20minutos~.es/~lista/~cual-es-la-mejor-pareja-de-ppg-384898~/

Muchas gracias por su atención a todos. Review?

Me despido con amors y caritas felices

_Nadia:)_


	8. Identidades

Hola a todos, bueno como lo habrán notado esta historia ha sido cambiada a Rating M por contenido no apto para menores de 16 años (según esta porquería. Todos sabemos que hasta niños de 11 años están por aquí leyendo cositas morbosas, ya saben como está el mundo), y también porque si no podrían eliminar mi historia y cosas así. Lo cambié justo en este capítulo porque, bueno, ya verán hgjak.

Los amo sjfjahd.

* * *

—Bien, niñas, ¿entonces que planean hacer? —preguntó desde su asiento, mientras acariciaba al gato que se encontraba acostado en sus piernas. No era nada más que la "madre" de Miyako. Retiró la mano del gato para dirigirla a su taza de café, mientras que con la otra mano se hacía el cabello rubio teñido hacia atrás, con un toque de arrogancia. Las tres chicas se miraron alternativamente, pues eso no les había preguntado nunca. Miyako abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida por el carraspeo de Momoko.

—Iremos a una fiesta de disfraces. Asustaremos a unas amigas disfrazandonos de ellas —dijo, fingiendo entusiasmo de una niña pequeña. En realidad, había pasado una semana del incidente de Kaoru, y las tres chicas decidieron ir a otra carrera, con pelucas, para probar si funcionaban o no y tratar con otro disfraz, si la respuesta era negativa. La mujer mayor se levantó, dejando caer el gordo gato de sus piernas hasta el suelo.

—Bien. Miyako, si piensas llegar tarde, mejor ni llegues —dijo al final, justo antes de darse la vuelta en sus finos tacones y alejarse de la habitación.

—¿Qué crees que te dijera si le digo que piensas quedarte dormida entre las sábanas de Boomy-Boom? —las pequeñas risas de Momoko no pasaron desapercibidas, ni tampoco el sonrojo de la rubia.

—¡Que eso no volverá a pasar!

—Lo que digas —exclamó, mientras tomaba una de las pelucas que la madre de Miyako se había encargado de dejar—. Bueno, es hora de probar esto.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora y media, cuando las tres chicas quedaron irreconocibles.

Momoko llevaba una peluca pelinegra hasta los hombros y sus ojos ahora eran color azul, que combinaba con el color de su top azul cielo. También iba con su pantalón ajustado de cuero sintético negro y unos tacones azul marino.

Kaoru se había colocado una peluca larga rubia, mientras que sus ojos eran completamente negros. Su ropa era conformada por un top blanco con puntos negros cubierto por una chaqueta de cuero sintético blanco. Tenía puesto también un short pequeño de mezclilla y sus tacones negros.

Miyako, por su parte, prefirió usar una peluca hasta los hombros con flequillo adelante castaña, mientras que sus ojos fueron transformados a unos marrones comunes. Llevaba una de sus típicas faldas con vuelo, ésta de color azul eléctrico, y una musculosa gris que dejaba ver su brasiere negro. Complementaba el conjunto con unos tacones grises.

—Kaoru será la nueva Miyako.

—No. Yo soy la reina, no la esclava.

—¿Nos vamos? —exclamó la ahora castaña, con una gotita en la sien.

* * *

—Esta es la carrera más aburrida a la que he venido —dijo Boomer, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

—¿Por qué no buscas a tu "Bubbles" y le hechas un polvo?

—¿Tú por qué no buscas a "Buttercup" y le disparas?

—Joder, que son infantiles —habló la pecosa, cruzando los brazos por debajo de sus pechos. Butch volteo a verla con indiferencia.

—¿Por qué será que te contamos todo? —exclamó al aire el pelinegro.

—Porque me adoran, obvio —dijo, ignorando las caras de "me estas jodiendo" de los dos chicos. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando se vio venir de detrás de la chica a Brick, quien al llegar ahí se colocó al lado de ella—. ¡Brick! Al fin regresas —soltó, con cara de estúpida—. ¿Cómo estuvo la carrera? ¿Ganó el viejo, o gano el tipo de la barba de cabra?

—Bah —dijo él sin importancia, dándole un sorbo al refresco que llevaba en la mano—. Todo esta tan aburrido. Harán otra carrera en unos minutos, aunque ya están los corredores —comentó a sus compañeros.

—Bueno, si no hay otra cosa que hacer —dijo el rubio encogiendose de hombros, para luego tirar la lata de cerveza al suelo y caminar hacia donde se encontraba la mayoría de la gente.

—Oye, Brick, ¿no quieres venir a ver una película a mi casa? —exclamó Himeko con carita de inocencia. El chico se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te quedarás tú ahí? —dijo, dirigiéndose al moreno.

—Ya vendrá alguna chica sexy.

—Bueno —se despidió, dirigiéndose con la pelirroja a uno de los muchos autos estacionados.

* * *

—¿Y ahora que hacemos? —soltó de repente Momoko, cuando las tres hubieron bajado del auto.

—Hay mucho alboroto en la carrera. Tal vez están tan aburridos que se dignaron a verla.

—Yo iré a verla —dijo Miyako, caminando rápidamente hacia la multitud. Las otras dos chicas se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Kaoru sintió que su compañera le llamaba la atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —exclamó, justo antes de notar a la persona la cual Momoko estaba apuntando. De repente se sintió con unas inmensas ganas de darle una lección a aquel pelinegro. La había dejado como una débil asustadiza al dejarla ir de su casi asesinato. Se suponía que ella tenía que dejarlo en su lugar.

—¿Crees que funcione todo esto del disfraz? —comentó la ahora pelinegra, sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Kaoru.

—Creo que no va a funcionar —contestó ella, con una sonrisa. Momoko rodó los ojos.

—Si no vuelves en cinco minutos me largo, aunque Miyako se quede también.

Y, aumentando su sonrisa, se dirigió sensualmente al _aburrido _chico pelinegro.

* * *

Estaba por detrás de la multitud, así que no podía ver absolutamente nada de la carrera que se estaba dando. Trató pasando entre la gente, y al ser muy ágil, comenzó a avanzar con rapidez hacia delante. Ya iba llegando, cuando un chico muy robusto chocó contra ella, lanzándola lejos y haciendo que ella chocará con otra persona.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó, mientras se frotaba el brazo por los golpes. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la persona con la que había chocado, hasta que esta la tomó de la barbilla, haciéndola voltear hacia su cara.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó el rubio, confundido, pues reconoció la voz. La chica se enrojeció, carraspeo un poco y luego, con la voz fingida en un tono más grave, contestó:

—Dije que lo sentía —Boomer sabía perfectamente que era Miyako. Aún con esa peluca y ese nuevo color de ojos. Y también con el hecho de que para ella, él seguía creyendo que su nombre era Bubbles. La tomó de la muñeca y, sin importarle lo que ella luchara, la alejó de la multitud—. Disculpa, amigo, pero yo iba a ver la carrera —dijo, aún con su intento de voz diferente y tratando de verse más ruda.

—¿Tratas de alejarte de mi? —preguntó él, soltándola por un momento y sonriendo. A Miyako se le subieron los nervios.

—P-pero si yo no te conozco, que hablas, estas loco, aléjate de mi cínico —seguía hablando, con esa voz que aunque no lo quisiera, seguía siendo chillona. En un tono más grave, por supuesto. Boomer entornó los ojos sarcásticamente y, volviéndola a tomar de la muñeca, la llevo consigo hasta su motocicleta. Cuando llegaron, la soltó nuevamente y tomó el único casco color blanco, para luego entregárselo—. ¿Qué se supone que haré con esto?

—Deja de hablar así, Bubbles —dijo, mientras se subía a la motocicleta—. ¿Qué no es obvio? Póntelo.

—¿P-pero y a-a dónde piensas llevarme? ¿Y tú no te pondrás cascó? —preguntó, con su voz normal llena de pena, y sus mejillas coloradas por haber sido descubierta.

—Sólo sube —contestó él, con una sonrisa.

* * *

—Hola Butch —habló la chica, cuando hubo llegado hasta el pelinegro. Él volteo a verla, reconociendo la voz al tiro.

—¿Kaoru? —preguntó extrañado.

—¿Qué te parece mi nueva adquisición? —preguntó sonriendo, señalando la peluca.

—¿Qué se supone que tratas de ha... —comenzó, pero se calló justo cuando la chica se acercó mortalmente a él.

—No soy una niña débil, si es lo que _sigues _pensando —empezó a decir ella, mientras que repasaba cada centímetro de la barbilla de Butch delicadamente con sus dedos—. Deberías saber que, los niños arrogantes y prepotentes como tú no son de el agrado de nadie —seguía, con un tono sexy que le ponía los bellos al pelinegro de punta—. Aunque obviamente tú eres una excepción, pues eres malditamente sexy.

—Ve al grano —Kaoru sonrío.

—Bien, pues odie quedar como una estúpida frente a ti —dijo al fin. Se acercó al oído del chico y, en un susurro, habló:

—Puedo ser _mejor _de lo que piensas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, con la voz un poco más ronca. No creía que estuviera pasando eso en serio.

—A que me debes una lección, querido imbécil —y jalando del cuello de su chaqueta, lo acercó fugazmente hacia ella, pegando sus labios. Él se sorprendió al principio pero, luego de un momento, la tomó fuertemente del trasero, mientras que aumentaba el calor en el beso. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, ella comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados, buscando un lugar un poco más _privado. _Vio entonces un pequeño callejón oscuro, y sin dudarlo dos veces, se llevo al pelinegro consigo hasta allí.

* * *

—Bienvenida al pequeño hogar de Boomer Gallagher —dijo él, cerrando la puerta del departamento, mientras que la chica miraba todo alrededor. Se encontraba en la cuarta planta de un gran edificio, así que dejaron la moto en el estacionamiento y subieron hasta allí en elevador.

—Es lindo —exclamó ella con ternura, tocando un bello cuadro que reposaba en la pared—. ¿Pero qué se sup... —comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por un arrebatado beso del chico. En cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto, la pegó en la pared, mientras que tomaba su cara entre sus manos. Ella se asusto al principio, pues no se lo esperaba, pero luego lo abrazo por debajo de los brazos, continuando el beso.

Entonces él, mientras el beso seguía, tomó los brazos de ella y los paso alrededor de su cuello. Luego recorrió sus muslos, para entonces tomarla de ellos y hacer que lo rodearán también en un abrazo. Fue ahí cuando la agarro fuertemente del trasero y, recorriendo gran parte del departamento, la llevo a la que parecía ser su habitación (mencionando que costó un poco abrir el cerrojo de la puerta, pero obvio, la dificultad valdrá la pena).

Se acercó a la orilla de la cama y dejo a la chica ahí, mientras que se quitaba la sudadera que traía puesta. Fue entonces cuando Miyako reacciono.

—Boomer no haremos eso de nuevo —dijo, tratando de sonar segura.

—¿Pero por qué no? —él sabía porqué. 1. Era Miyako y 2. Tenía que matarla. Pero eso no dejaba atrás el hecho de que ella lo excitara tanto.

—No lo sé, es sólo que... está mal —volteó su cabeza hacia abajo con expresión avergonzada, mientras que se quitaba la peluca y dejaba su cabello rubio libre.

—Bien, no importa —exclamó—. Pero, podríamos divertirnos sólo un poco —dijo al final con una sonrisa, mientras que ella volteo a verlo sorprendida y con las mejillas rojas.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó nerviosa, justo antes de que el chico se le abalanzara en un gran beso sobre la cama, quedando ella completamente debajo de él. Luego el rubio comenzó a bajar, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica. Comenzó a frotar con su dedo pulgar por encima de la ropa interior de ella, provocándole pequeños gemidos.

—B-Boomer, pa-ra —trataba de decir entre gemidos, los que daban a entender que ella quería todo lo contrario. _Que no parara. _Entonces Boomer se dirigió hacia ella lentamente para darle un gran beso en los labios, mientras que seguía frotando con sus dedos el sexo de la rubia por encima de la ropa interior.

* * *

Cuando vio a los dos chicos dirigirse al callejón oscuro que estaba cerca de ahí, no dudo ni un segundo en largarse. Subió al coche, lo encendió, y con decisión comenzó a conducir por las calles de la ciudad.

Mientras conducía, se percató de que no iba por las calles de siempre. Empezó a ver con la atención que podía los locales que había por allí, hasta que se percató de uno. Muy conocido, en realidad.

Sonrío para sí misma, recordando como en aquel bar lleno de stripers, ella, de tan sólo dieciséis años, ganaba mucho más dinero que ninguna otra. Claro, la única que la había igualado había sido Miko Shirogane, una chica de diecinueve años entonces. ¿Pero qué habrá sido de ella ahora?

De repente, comenzó a recordar muchas cosas. La boda de su madre con Jonathan, el día en el que salió de la secundaria (para no volver a estudiar). Cuando enviaron a _ese tipo _a la cárcel.

Aquél al que nunca en su vida se atrevió a llamar _papá._

Recordó en ese instante todos los momentos de su vida que ese hombre le hizo pasar, y las lágrimas sin avisar comenzaron a correr por su cara.

En una parada del semáforo decidió quitarse la molesta peluca, dejando su cabello pelirrojo en una cola de caballo. Sudaba frío, y sentía náuseas. Apretaba con tanta fuerza el volante que los nudillos se le hicieron blancos. Cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, ella ya no sabía si estaba furiosa o quería gritar de la impotencia.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, silenciosas, y ella no podía hacer nada para pararlas. Sin que se diera cuenta, su vista comenzó a nublarse. Pero ella seguía recordando.

Y entonces, se acordó de algo. Cuando creyó que nada la haría feliz en la vida, un ángel de la guarda llego para hacerla cambiar de parecer. En aquellos tiempos, la mitad del día la vivía siendo la niña más feliz que nunca, mientras que la otra mitad era su infierno. Infierno que no se había merecido en absoluto.

Cuando volvió a prestarle la debida atención al camino, seguía sin poder ver mucho, y cuando menos se lo espero, tuvo que dar un frenon de golpe, haciendo que las llantas de su coche derraparan violentamente, pues estuvo a punto de chocar contra un auto que venía de la calle que cruzaba. Abrió los ojos, puesto que los había cerrado con el susto, y no se había esperado lo que vería.

Era su ángel de la guarda, mirándola con aquellos ojos carmesí de la manera que menos le habría gustado a ella. La preocupación y el horror estaban estampados en sus ojos, haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran más y más. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la compañía del pelirrojo, quien en ese momento no sabía en si estar sorprendida o furiosa.

En ese momento, Momoko se percató de que el chico estaba dispuesto a bajar de su auto e ir hacia ella sin dudarlo. Pero por Dios, no iría a abrazarla y ella no iría a llorar en su hombro, ¿o si?

Entonces sin pensárselo dos veces, la pelirroja arrancó el motor de su auto, y dándole vuelta al de él, justo cuando él estaba a punto de abrir la puertilla, siguió su camino directo.

—¡No era ella en serio! —exclamó Himeko, sin creérselo. Brick se hacía el cabello hacia atrás con desesperación.

—Estaba llorando —susurró de repente, llegando a los oídos de Himeko.

—¡Por Dios, Brick! ¡A ella ya no le importas! ¿No viste como se fue como si la persiguiera el mismo Satán? —pero parecía que al chico no le interesaba nada, seguía destilando esa desesperación que estaba sacando a la pecosa de quicio—. Bien, haz lo que quieras. Ya no me importa —dijo ella al final, dolida.

* * *

Estampo al pelinegro contra la pared del oscuro callejón, sonriendo cínicamente. Luego, comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, mientras que el chico no sabía si seguir disfrutando o detenerla y dedicarle una cara de "wtf", pero cuando menos de lo espero la chica comenzó a bajar el cierre de sus pantalones. Fue entonces cuando la tomó de los hombros y la alejo un poco, deteniéndola.

—Oye, oye, espera, ¿qué haces?

—Demostrando que no soy una estúpida —y, mientras atacaba la boca de Butch otra vez, le sacó el botón del pantalón y metió su mano dentro de sus bóxers. Entonces, él comenzó a apretarle el trasero y la besaba con más necesidad.

Luego, Kaoru sacó completamente el miembro erecto del chico de los bóxers, y empezó a frotar su mano rítmicamente de arriba hacia abajo en el. Dejó de besar al moreno, quien tenía los ojos llenos de lujuria, y bajó hasta quedar de cuclillas ante él.

La verdad que ella no sabía mucho sobre eso, puesto que aún era virgen, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo y dejar al imbécil de Butch con la boca abierta. Así que, acercó con su mano el pene del pelinegro a su boca y le dio una lamida desde el principio hasta la punta, para luego escuchar una brusca respiración por parte del chico, indicando que en efecto, le _gustaba._

Se metió la punta del miembro a la boca, mientras que con una de sus manos hacía los mismos movimientos rítmicos de antes, y con la otra frotaba sus bolas algo brusca. Podía escuchar claramente las exhalaciones de exitación del moreno que facilmente pasaban a ser gemidos. Ahí fue cuando la muchacha se metió el pene hasta la mitad. De las comisuras de los labios le empezaban a salir las gotas de saliva que causaba al meterse el miembro más profundo, pero ella seguía con sus movimientos de lengua y todo. El chico entonces la tomó suave de la cabeza, pues le estaba gustando mucho que ella estuviera haciendo todo por él.

Le estaba gustando tanto, que no tardo mucho para que Kaoru sintiera como se venía en su boca. Tuvo que sacárselo pues si no se ahogaba.

—Joder Kaoru, no sabía que eras... así —dijo Butch sonriendo, cuando ella ya estaba a su altura y también ya tenía el pantalón bien puesto—. Entonces, ¿esta es tu manera de dar lecciones? —exclamó con burla. La chica no daba más del sonrojo que tenía en ese momento.

—Contigo nunca se podrá.

—Nope.

Salieron del callejón y Kaoru se dio cuenta de que Momoko ya no se encontraba ahí. No creía que hablara en serio.

—Mierda —maldijo en un murmullo, que fue escuchado por Butch.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Momoko se acaba de ir? —dijo él, mientras se dirigía a su auto seguido por Kaoru.

—No es algo que te importe.

—Podría darte un aventon —exclamó.

—Sí claro, oportunidad perfecta para matarme luego de que te la chupe, ¿no? —Butch sonrió—. No nací ayer, Butch.

—Con esa peluca nadie piensa que eres 'Kaoru la ladroncita' —decía—. Además podrías ponerte un nombre de pila, como no sé... Buttercup —volvió a sonreír. La morena con peluca rubia volteo a verlo con una cara de "mira tu que gracioso".

—Aún así suena estúpido que por eso me estés perdonando la vida. Sobre todo tú —a Butch eso le llego al alma. _Ella no sabía lo que él tuvo que pasar después de que se fuera. _

—¿Vas a querer el aventon o te vas caminando? —Kaoru dio un último bufido para luego dirigirse al asiento de copiloto.

* * *

Seguía besándola con necesidad, mientras que ella estaba atrapada debajo de él. De un momento a otro, la mano de Boomer ya no frotaba su piel por encima de la ropa interior, si no que había apartado sus bragas a un lado sin quitárselas completamente y sus dedos estaban tocando completamente la intimidad de la rubia.

—Boomer —gimió ella en un suspiro, con las mejillas rojas del calor interno que sentía. Ya no intentaba detenerlo. Como la última vez, ¿para qué lo detenía si le gustaba tanto?

El rubio entonces dejó de besarla para comenzar a bajar por todo su cuerpo. Acercó su boca hasta la intimidad de la rubia, dándole un pequeño beso en el monte de Venus para luego dar un lengüetazo por sobre toda la feminidad. Miyako dio un gemido fuerte ante este contacto, haciendo que el chico continuara estas acciones una y otra vez. De pronto, con la punta de su lengua comenzó a mover en círculos el clítoris de la muchacha, haciendola gemir más fuerte. Siguió sus movimientos sobre aquel botón rosado, mientras que ella seguía sintiendo cargas eléctricas sobre todo su cuerpo.

Sintió como él comenzaba a introducir en ella su dedo, y comenzaba a moverlo rítmicamente mientras su lengua continuaba jugueteando. Ella, entonces, posó una de sus manos sobre el cabello del rubio, mientras que con su otra mano se agarraba fuertemente de las sábanas. Otro dedo más en su interior. Su corazón latía acelerado, mientras que los gemidos aumentaban.

—Correte para mi —escuchó el ligero susurro. Y, como si hubiera sido previsto, no tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo. El ojiazul se levantó, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes. Ella, por el contrario, parecía haber gastado todas sus energías, con los párpados un poco cerrados y con las mejillas completamente sonrosadas.

Boomer se acercó hasta el rostro de la chica y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, como si fuera un niño. Ella le mostró una sonrisita, mientras que lo tomaba de la cabeza y acercaba la oreja de él hasta su boca.

—Follame, Boomer —susurro entonces, sorprendiendo al chico completamente. Se alejó un poco y la miró, todavía con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas, pero con una sonrisita.

—Joder, Miyako —dijo, mientras se rascaba la nuca. No notó siquiera cuando a la muchacha casi se le salían los ojos, de tanto que los había abierto por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó. Él volteo a verla confundido, ¿acaso la había ofendido con el "joder"?

—Ahm, dije 'joder, Miya...—empezó, pero luego se interrumpió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. La llamó "Miyako", y no "Bubbles". Miró a la nada, sorprendido, y luego le dirigió una mirada suave—. No soy tan estúpido—exclamó, suave, pero ella se levantó rápidamente de la cama y comenzó a ponerse sus tacones.

—Me tengo que ir —comentó, seria, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Sintió como el rubio la tomaba de la muñeca, evitando su ida—. Suéltame —él no se lo imaginaba, pero ella estaba temiendo por su vida.

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo que sepa tu nombre?

—Sólo déjame ir —dijo, mientras trataba de liberarse sin esfuerzos. Boomer notó el miedo en sus palabras.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Como si no lo supieras, grandísimo idiota —exclamó, moviendo su mano bruscamente y liberandose de Boomer. Él corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación, llegando justo antes que la chica. Entonces la tomó de las muñecas y la tumbo en la cama, cayendo él encima—. Suéltame.

—Explícate antes —la rubia dejó de forcejear y lo miró a los ojos, ¿en serio era tan estúpido?

—¿Para qué crees que es todo este alboroto del cambio de identidad? —ahí fue donde él entendió todo.

—No voy a lastimarte, si es lo que piensas. No podría.

—Ya lo sé —exclamó—. Pero no puedo confiar completamente ahora.

—Podríamos fingir que sigues siendo "Bubbles" en público, ¿qué te parece? —dijo, al momento en el que la soltaba.

—No suena tan mal.

—Entonces, ¿te irás? —preguntó. La chica volteo a verlo, y lo que no se esperaba era que se acercara a él, susurrándole en el oído:

—Follame, Boomer.

* * *

¡Aquí termina el capítulo, queridos! Uno que me costó hacer;-;

Espero les haya gustado a todos, sé que muchos perderán infancias con esto(no).

Se despide con cariño

_Nadia_

_Pd: Karla puta;-; te amo sjfjahd tus ideas son re geniales._


End file.
